Experiencing Love: 100 Themes
by Ceibhfhionn
Summary: Another response to the 100 themes challenge on the Usako and Mamoru Livejournal Community. Obviously UsaMamo. Do review please!
1. Theme 1: Chocolate

**#1. Chocolate**

**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. And I know that there are many drabbles out there which you feel that mine is very similar too, but I guarantee that this drabble of mine is 100 original. And for those of you who read "Three Bloody Years" your hands are probably itching to get around my neck, aren't they? Sorry! -The excuse? Writer's block.**

**---**

"Motoki-niisan!" Usagi sang out as she entered the Crown Arcade. She practically skipped over to the counter.

"Ohayo, Usagi," greeted the smiling bartender. "What would you like today?"

"Hmmm..." Usagi hummed as she stared at the menu thoughtfully. After ten minutes of intense concentration she said, "One large chocolate milkshake, three slices of chocolate brownies and a chocolate sundae, please!" She hadn't actually been thinking about food for the whole ten minutes. Ninety percent of that time had been used to wonder where the pain-in-her-arse was.

Motoki just grinned and said, "The usual, huh?"

"Yup." Usagi nodded enthusiastically, grinning happily. She was about to ask Motoki where Mamoru was, when-

"Geez, Odango Atama, I think all that chocolate must be killing your brain cells by the thousands. It took you ten minutes just to think about your usual order!" came Mamoru Chiba's voice from behind her. Think of the devil.

Usagi did not even turn around to look at him. Instead, she gave a dramatic sigh and said. "And here I thought I could enjoy my meal in peace. Now I have a baka buta ruining the atmosphere." She glanced with mock-sorrow in Motoki's direction.

"I take back my comment about chocolates destroying your brain cells. It appears that the Odango has finally improved her vocabulary," drawled Mamoru as he sat himself right next to her.

Usagi still did not look at him nor respond to his jibes. Irritated, Mamoru scowled and said, "Well? Aren't you gonna yell at me and call me 'Mamoru-baka' or something and tell me not to call you 'Odango'? Or has your brain cells really depleted that much that you can't form even the most basic of words?"

Finally Usagi turned to Mamoru and looked at him in the eye. She held up three fingers. "One, I'd be wasting my breath yelling at you seeing as you are so old, you're deaf. Two, since you're so old, your senility is probably affecting the way your brain works so you would not understand the word 'don't'. Three, nothing can diminish my euphoria when I'm about to have chocolate."

Mamoru just stared at her incredulously. "Why, Odango, where did you pick up such wit and vocabulary? I thought your brain could only process fifty words as the maximum amount."

Just then, Motoki laid out Usagi's order in front of her. "One large chocolate milkshake-" a tall glass filled with thick, frothy substance appeared "-three slices of chocolate brownies-," a plate with three slightly steaming brownies appeared "-and a chocolate sundae." a medium-sized desert glass with chocolate ice cream topped with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles appeared.

"The answer to your question, d'ahou, is chocolate," Usagi said as her eyes were riveted with the wonderful sight of chocolate in front of her.

Mamoru looked bewilderedly at Motoki. Motoki simply shrugged, equally clueless. Mamoru turned back to Usagi and asked with a grimace on his face, "You're gonna eat _all _of that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Usagi looked at him blankly as she took a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Aren't you worried about your figure or complexion or whatever girls connect food with?" Mamoru asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I get enough exercise," Usagi replied as she savored the heavenly taste of chocolate brownies. "What with running to school every morning and all." _Not to mention saving the world on an almost daily basis._

"What about getting sugar shock?" Mamoru asked.

"What about it?" Usagi asked before she fed herself a spoonful of sundae.

"Those _things_ are filled with so much sugar, it'll erode your teeth in twenty seconds!" Mamoru exclaimed. "How can you eat that much of it! It's icky and disgustingly sweet and..."

Usagi slammed down her spoon. She glared at Mamoru before grabbing the collar of his shirt, dragging his face to hers till it was only two centimeters away. Bringing her other hand to his neck, she planted her lips right on his. In shock, Mamoru's lips had been slightly parted. Usagi took advantage of this fact by using her tongue to push some _chocolate_ into his mouth. She used her tongue to jab at his, forcing him to taste the substance. Usagi continued till Mamoru had swallowed the chocolate in attempts to breathe. Only then did she realize that Mamoru _wasn't_ pulling away. In fact, his own hands were in her hair, his mouth hard against hers as if he was trying to devour her. They only parted when the need for oxygen became too urgent.

They panted as they stared at each other. Motoki and the few other spectators were ignored as they only had eyes for each other. Without a word, Mamoru turned towards Usagi's melting sundae, scooped up a whole mouthful and shoved it into his mouth before planting his lips on Usagi's. The game of tonsil hockey commenced.

"Uh, Mamoru, Usagi, not that I don't enjoy this change of relationship between you two but could you take this somewhere else? Like a private room for instance!" Motoki yelped. "Guys? Guys!"

Mamoru and Usagi ignored him and continued 'sharing' her sundae.

**---**

**- END -**


	2. Theme 2: Masks

**#2. Masks**

**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. And I know that there are many drabbles out there which you feel that mine is very similar too, but I guarantee that this drabble of mine is 100 original.**

---

"Usagi, what are you gonna wear?" Minako asked her blonde look-a-like. The two girls had been wandering around the shopping mall for nearly two hours without anything to show for it.

"Wear?" Usagi repeated, staring blankly at her friend. She looked down at her current clothes, checking for any tears, rips or stains before looking at her friend again. "What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?"

"What are you going to wear to the costume party on Saturday, silly!" Minako said, giving Usagi a frown. "How could you have forgotten about it?"

"Oh," Usagi said, glumly. "I don't think I'm going."

"Eh?" Minako gazed at her friend with amazement. "Why in Venus, not?"

"Because I don't have a date," Usagi said, pouting. "And I'd already spent all my allowance on lunch at Motoki's yesterday." There were the burgers, the milkshakes, the ice cream sundaes and the apple pies. Not to mention the waffles and hot chocolates.

Minako stared at her friend as if she had grown a huge wart on her nose. "You couldn't have spent _all_ of it on food alone!"

"No," Usagi admitted. "But nearly all of it anyway. And I still don't have a date."

"So?"

"I'll just look idiotic standing there by myself while you and Rei and Makoto fling gaily about with your _boyfriends_. Even Ami has a date!" Usagi said, getting hysterical.

Minako huffed impatiently. "_You_ could have gotten a date if you weren't so picky about it!" Then she stared at Usagi in shock. "Eh? You said Ami had a date?"

Usagi nodded sadly. "Yeah, some guy from her computer club asked her last week."

"Mmm, I see," Minako said, nodding sagely. Then her head snapped up. "And don't try to change the topic! Who said you can't go to the party without a date?"

"_I _didn't change the topic! _You_ asked me!" Usagi cried. "Anyway, social protocol says so."

"Well, it's a _costume_ party," Minako emphasized. "You can wear a mask!"

"A-a mask?" Usagi repeated. She imagined herself wearing a princess ball gown and a stocking pulled over her head. "A-are you sure? Wouldn't it look weird?"

"A costume mask, Usagi. Not a robber's mask," Minako said, catching on to what her blonde friend had been thinking. "Like Hilary Duff in _A Cinderella Story_!"

Usagi wrinkled her nose. "Where am I going to get one? And won't I still look weird if I'm the only one wearing-" Usagi was cut off as Minako dragged her towards the costume shop in the mall. "Hey! Mina! Where are you taking me to!"

Minako did not reply as she pushed Usagi into the store.

---

"Truly a work of art by a genius- me!" Minako declared on Saturday. She was dressed in a cheerleader outfit complete with pom-poms.

Usagi was standing outside the door where the party was being held with her friends. Minako had insisted that they made a grand entrance by being a _bit _late. A bit, meaning a whole hour.

"I've must say, Minako, this isn't bad," Rei commented as she took in Usagi's look. She smoothed down the leathery black material of her cat costume and patted her hair, which, for once, was tied up in a neat bun and being held back with a cat-ears hair band. She had refused to put on any whiskers claiming that it ruined the look.

"Yeah, you look really nice, Usagi," Makoto chimed in. Makoto was dressed in a rather creative fashion, Usagi thought. She was wearing the whole tuxedo and bow suit in white, bearing a polished, white cane and a white top hat.

"B-but, don't you feel cold, Usagi?" Ami asked in a small voice. She was feeling rather shy herself as she wondered why did she let Rei persuade her to buy this particular costume. She felt ridiculous, dressing up like Little Red Riding Hood.

Usagi blushed profusely as she looked at her own costume. She was dressed like a Playboy bunny, which consisted of a black, strapless swimming suit-like outfit, stockings covering her bare legs and little black heels with cute white bows on them. The accessories were, of course, the bunny ears and fluffy tail. Minako had insisted she let her hair down as it made her _very _recognizable.

_"You're the only one wearing meatballs-and-spaghetti-styled hair in the whole universe, Usagi!" Minako had yelled, frustrated_. _"Take it down before I cut it off!" Minako threatened, wielding a very large, very shiny and very sharp pair of scissors._

"And for the final touch-" Minako whipped out a black, sequined eye-mask and hooked the elastic strings behind Usagi's ears. "There!"

Before Usagi could take a look of what she looked like, Minako had already thrown open the doors and shoved her in. "Mina-" her voice had drowned off as the sudden noise of many, _many_ people rushed at her. The music was blasting as the people gyrated to the throbbing beats. Everyone was dressed up whether in traditional, silly or seducing costumes. She thought she spotted a clown or two and a pirate along the way, as she was pushed further and further away from the exit.

When she turned around to look for her friends, it seemed like they had just melted into the crowd and disappeared. Usagi yelped, unheard by anyone, of course. The din in the room was really over-bearing. She felt like she was being suffocated. She caught a few guys looking at her and were practically drooling. She avoided their eyes and tried to get further away from them. "I wanna go home!" Usagi wailed.

Quite suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed and a slow song came on. Immediately, the crowd rushed towards their partners as they took the opportunity to dry hump their partners. Usagi tried to push her way towards the doors. She did not notice the guy striding towards her dressed exactly like Makoto but in black. The only thing white were his gloves, shirt and mask. He tapped her on the shoulder.

Usagi turned around, fully intending to give a piece of her mind to the person who had interrupted her escape. "Wha-" her words died on her lips as she stared at the gorgeous vision in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" The guy bowed slightly, extending a hand in a truly gentlemanly manner.

Usagi could not form words to save her life. She just nodded dumbly and placed her hand in his. Her lips formed a small "o" as he led her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. He placed both her hands on his shoulders before placing them on the small of her back. Usagi sighed softly as they slowly moved on the floor. She laid her head on his chest, inhaling the scent of roses and male cologne. He smelt and felt rather familiar.

'_I'm in a dream and I'm gonna wake up soon. Better enjoy it while it lasts_,' Usagi thought. All too soon, the dance ended and Usagi reluctantly pull herself away from her partner.

"Would you like a drink?" her partner offered.

"Yeah, that'd be wonderful, thank you," Usagi accepted, licking her dry lips.

He led her towards the refreshment table and handed her a plastic cup full with thirst-quenching punch before he took his own. Usagi's eyes were riveted with the way he held his cup. Her eyes narrowed as the hand looked familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Usagi asked. She looked at her dancing partner intently.

"Should you?" The corner of his lips twitched.

"Must you answer a question with a question?" Usagi asked, irritated.

"Did I?" There, the twitch appeared again. That mouth looked very familiar too, come to think of it.

"There you go again!" Usagi said with narrowed eyes. "And you sound very familiar too." She reached up to rip his mask off his face but he stopped her by holding her wrist with his free hand.

"Do you really wanna know who I am?" He grinned.

"No, I really wanna know who Pikachu is," Usagi retorted. "Duh! Of course I wanna know who you are!"

"Then give me a kiss first." His grin was positively like the Cheshire cat's.

"Pervert!" Usagi gasped. She twisted her wrist away from his grasp.

"So you don't wanna know?" he asked.

"Fine!" Usagi stood on tip toes a placed a peck on his cheek.

"Nope, that won't do." He pointed to his lips.

"Argh!" Usagi gritted her teeth. She placed her cup down before bringing both hands to his neck. For an instant, she thought of strangling him. She could always see who he is after he was a corpse. She shook that thought away and tugged his head down before bruising her lips against his. It was barely half a second that their lips made contact. When she released him, he did not move away. In fact, his lips were only an inch away when she heard:

"You really don't know how to kiss, do you, Odango Atama? Let me teach you," he said before giving her a thoroughly shocking kiss. She felt like her insides were all curling up into a super tight ball. When he pulled away, Usagi gasped for air.

"Mamoru-baka!"

"Ah, I see the bunny has finally recognized me." Mamoru grinned, unabashedly.

"How-" Usagi stopped as her eyes turned into slits. "Minako."

"Yep."

"She's dead."

"If she was, she wouldn't be dancing over there, would she?"

"Oh, she won't be for long."

"You really thought you weren't that recognizable?"

Usagi just gave him a look. She was still in shock thinking about how much she enjoyed her kiss with her enemy. '_If only_', she thought mournfully.

"Odango, even with that mask you can't hide from me."

She stared at him in surprise as he walked away.

---

Mamoru walked away sadly. He was rather hoping that the Odango Atama wouldn't find his kiss so abhorrent. Well, he'll just have to try again some time again. He stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found his Odango standing there.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I quite understood it. You'll have to teach me again," she said simply as she dragged his lips to hers with both hands on his neck.

---

**-END-**


	3. Theme 3: Hair

**#3. Hair**

**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. And I know that there are many drabbles out there which you feel that mine is very similar to, but I guarantee that this drabble of mine is 100 original. This chapter is also slightly connected to theme 2: Masks. Do spread these drabbles of mine to friends of yours who would love to read Usagi/Mamoru fics. ;)**

---

The first thing Usagi heard when she entered the Crown Arcade on Monday evening was somebody's yelp. She looked up curiously from her manga and saw Mamoru Chiba's shocked face. He looked like a kid whose ice cream had splattered onto the pavement. She walked over to where he sat at the counter.

"Mamoru-baka," Usagi said, calmly. "What's wrong with you?"

Mamoru couldn't reply as his mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water. He looked, basically, like a goldfish, what with his wide eyes and slack jaw.

Usagi huffed in impatience and turned towards Motoki, deciding to ignore the over large goldfish next to her albeit a rather good-looking one. "Motoki-oniichan," she greeted. "One chocolate milkshake, please."

"Coming right up, Usagi," Motoki said, grinning at his best friend's behaviour.

"What's wrong with the baka?" Usagi asked Motoki. "Did his owner forget to water him or something?"

Motoki chuckled as he placed a glass of milkshake in front of her. "I think it has to do with your hair."

"What's wrong with it?" Usagi said as she patted her locks.

Finally, a gasp from Mamoru was acquired at her question. "What's wrong with it! What's _wrong _with it!" Mamoru practically shrieked. "What is _not _wrong with it, you mean!"

"No, I meant_ what's wrong with it_," Usagi emphasized.

"It's- it's _short_!" Mamoru gasped out.

True to his observation, Usagi's glorious locks had been apparently chopped off, leaving only an above-the-shoulders lenght.

"So?" Usagi patted her hair, albeit self-consciously.

"B-but, I like your hair long," Mamoru said in a small voice. He looked positively tearful at the disappearance of her long hair.

"You did?" Usagi asked, grinning.

"Yeah, it's how I recognized you in the costume party," Mamoru told her, still staring at her hair in disbelief.

"I thought you said Minako told you!" Usagi hissed.

"Not really. She just said that I knew whoever that was behind the mask when I asked her if it was you. You are- were- the only one with such beautiful hair," Mamoru stated, rather mournfully.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. No one else in Tokyo or the whole of Japan for that matter has it either. I checked," Mamoru said. He still looked like a kid whose ice cream had splattered onto the pavement.

"I didn't realize that my hair had fascinated you so much," Usagi said wryly.

"Well, it did."

"I see." Usagi finished her milkshake, stood up, paid Motoki and walked out of the arcade without another word.

---

The next day Usagi walked into the arcade again.

"Odango!" Mamoru cried. He rushed over to her.

"Well?" Usagi asked, hands on hips.

"How did you do it?" Mamoru asked, eyes wide with amazement.

"It's a secret." Usagi grinned. "You like?"

"Oh, I like," Mamoru said, nodding enthusiastically. "Why did you-?"

"Because you said you liked it."

"I like it, alright." His hands tangled themselves into Usagi's wonderfully fascinating _long _blonde hair, dragging her in for a kiss.

Usagi grinned as his lips touched hers, her hand pocketing her Luna pen.

---

**-END-**


	4. Theme 4: Karma

**#4. Karma**

**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. And I know that there are many drabbles out there which you feel that mine is very similar to, but I guarantee that this drabble of mine is 100 original. Do spread these drabbles of mine to friends of yours who would love to read Usagi/Mamoru fics. ;)**

**Thank you to the four who has reviewed my drabbles so far: the anonymous reviewer, NightFire89, Serenity Usagi Malfoy and Serenathy. However, Serenathy, I'm sorry to say that this isn't actually a connected story. They're just separated pieces that I sometimes knit together for the lack of a background story. ;)**

---

The sky was blue, the sidewalk crowded with Earth's creatures, the road was heavy in traffic and Mamoru was waiting patiently at the pedestrian's light to cross said road. Oh, and let's not forget that weird-looking, cloaked old lady who is about to cross the road without waiting for the light because she was too busy muttering under her breath and playing with the marbles in their velvet container.

"Obaasan!" Mamoru called out as he dragged the old woman by her arm back to the sidewalk, narrowly avoiding her being steam-rolled by an oncoming car. He rolled his eyes as he steadied her.

"Ah! Thank you, young man," she said. She looked so old- so old that she looked like she should be six feet under.

Mamoru resisted the urge to rub his hands on his jeans. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much, again," she said, cackling. "Don't see many young men these days leaping out to save an old hag like me."

Mamoru could only give a weak smile. What was he suppose to do? Protest that she looked every bit the young model?

"Hm, young man, do you believe in karma?" the old woman suddenly asked. There was a twinkle in her eye that made Mamoru instantly wary of her.

"Karma?" Mamoru repeated slowly. "As in, what goes around comes around?"

"Not that type of karma. Fate! Destiny! Meant to be!" the old crone declared.

"Oh," Mamoru said, nodding. "Not really, sorry."

The old woman surprised Mamoru by laughing at his response. He had expected her to launch into a lecture about the pros of believing in karma. "Well, whether you like it or not, your karma is going to come crashing into you today."

"Well, I'll just ignore it 'till it goes away, then," Mamoru replied, smiling cynically. Maybe this old hag had a few screws lose.

"It'll just keep crashing into you until you accept it and embrace it," the old woman cackled. She looked definitely evil now. "I think you'll like embracing your karma more than ignoring it, dearie."

"Er, okay," Mamoru said, glancing at the traffic light. Thankfully, it had turned green. "Well, gotta go! See 'ya around!" He quickly left the old woman standing there.

---

"There you are!" A bunch of nurses caught up with an old woman. "Where have you been? You should have known better than to run off like that!"

"Oh, but my marbles said someone needed some shoving," the woman replied cheerfully.

"Lost your marbles, is more like it," one of the nurses could be heard muttering.

"A really nice young man, too, he was." She whistled softly as they led her away, back to the Cheerful Asylum.

---

"What a nut," Mamoru muttered to himself as he shook his head, recalling the incident with the old crone later in the afternoon. He was just walking around the corner when he found himself stumbling after something, or rather _someone _had crashed into him. Both went tumbling onto the ground, Mamoru landing on his backside and the girl sprawled on top of him. He looked at the package that consisted of a high school female and lots and _lots _of blonde hair, irritated. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Me! What about you? Lost your eyes, is it?" the girl retorted, scrambling off him.

"Perhaps those meatballs on your head represent the size of your brain that you don't know how to look where you're heading to?" Mamoru snapped at her, brushing himself off. "Or is it because there is too much air between your ears?"

"At least I'm not the one who fell on his brains," she remarked. Then she looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh, shoot!" Without another word, she pushed past him and took off down the road.

"Weird bimbo," Mamoru mumbled as he headed in the opposite direction of the girl, and at a slower pace.

_"Your karma is going to come crashing into you today."_ The old hag's words came haunting him. He shook his head. "No way. _That _couldn't have been my karma. I couldn't have done anything _that _bad."

Mamoru had no idea how wrong he was.

---

And so, _karma _crashed into him on a daily basis. Not a day went by that Mamoru did not crash into the Odango Atama and exchange wits with her. He had taken to calling her that after the fourth time they had met in that particular way.

"Oi, Odango Atama," he grunted as she accidentally kneed him where it was too close for comfort. "When are you gonna learn how to look where you're heading?"

"Don't call me Odango Atama!" she hissed. "I have a name! Tsukino Usagi!"

"Odango Atama," he repeated, grinning unrepentantly. For some reason only known to him and God, he just loved annoying her.

"What are you, deaf! Tsu-ki-no U-sa-gi! Can't you get that through your thick head!" she yelled. "Baka buta!"

"The name's Chiba Mamoru, thank you very much," he said, grinning.

"Mamoru-baka, you mean," she retorted, before taking off again.

---

This time, when the Odango Atama crashed into Mamoru, he was ready for the impact. He had waited for her by the corner where they "met" everyday, no matter the time of the day. He thought that he might just as well get it over with and get on with the rest of the day. Sure enough, he did not even had to wait for five minute before she came crashing into him, as usual.

_"It'll just keep crashing into you until you accept it and embrace it."_ The memory of the old woman's words suddenly came floating to him, unbidden.

He shrugged. What the hell. He might as well try it, seeing as the cost for his salves and plasters are getting a bit high. As Usagi tried to push herself up and away from him, he encircled his arms around her and hugged her. Dang, she felt nice! All soft and comforting. Mamoru inhaled the sweet smell of the apple-scented shampoo Usagi used.

_"I think you'll like embracing your karma more than ignoring it, dearie."_

Well, if the old hag ain't right. He did enjoy it.

---

"What the-" Usagi cut off as Mamoru snuggled his face into her neck. What the hell was Mamoru-baka doing! He was _cuddling_ her right in the middle of the streets! "Baka buta! Let me go!"

"Don't want to," came the muffled reply. "You feel nice."

Usagi heaved a sigh before smacking Mamoru over the head. She was rather enjoying the feel of him. "You're _cuddling _me in the middle of the road, for goodness' sakes! Have you lost what little sense you have left!"

As if awaken abruptly from a dream, Mamoru quickly pushed her away.

---

Oh goodness! What on Earth had he been doing! Mamoru quickly brushed himself off, blushing furiously. It was entirely the old crone's fault! If he ever saw her again-

"Eh, baka."

"What?" he turned around. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't-" he was cut off with a finger placed on his lips.

"I didn't want to either," Usagi said cryptically, smiling at him. She quickly turned around and walked off.

---

_Ten years later:_

"Mamoru-baka!"

"Hmmm?"

"Get off me!"

"Don't wanna. Feels nice," Mamoru mumbled sleepily as he snuggled even closer to his fiancee.

He guessed he _did _like embracing his karma more than ignoring it. As if he could do the latter anyway. If he ignores her nowadays, he gets to sleep on the couch.

---

**-END-**


	5. Theme 5: Short Skirt

**#5. Short Skirt**

**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. And I know that there are many drabbles out there which you feel that mine is very similar to, but I guarantee that this drabble of mine is 100 original. Do spread these drabbles of mine to friends of yours who would love to read Usagi/Mamoru fics. ;)**

**Thank you to the seven who has reviewed my drabbles so far: the anonymous reviewer, NightFire89, Serenity Usagi Malfoy, Serenathy, forsakennaikako, MoonGoddess and tkdl. **

**Hey, Serenathy: Glad to see that you're such a loyal reviewer. I really appreciate it. ;) Oh, and the granny was just some crazy old crone who was a tool of fate. Sorry to disappoint. But I really do wanna know where you get all these ideas! ;)**

**MoonGoddess: Someone told me once that I write it all these way because I wished it'd happen to me. Which girl doesn't! ;)**

---

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon and for some strange and unknown reason, Mamoru and Motoki were found in a shopping mall with the girls. They were bored to tears after walking for hours around the mall. Apparently, Usagi was searching for something to wear and the girls were helping her out. However, she didn't seem to find anything that suited her in the last fourteen shops that they had entered. Mamoru and Motoki were about to scream in frustration. And how could the two guys have gotten there? Well, let's just say that Minako and Rei combined can be two very scary entities.

They were currently standing outside yet another female clothing store. Mamoru and Motoki looked at each other and groaned. But as much as they were suffering, Motoki knew from experience to not say anything and had adviced Mamoru to zip it as well. Will this day ever end? Apparently not as the girls entered and begun scouting out the interior of the store. Usagi had quickly picked something and went to the changing rooms to try it out.

"Minako?" Usagi called out as she exited the changing rooms slowly. "Does this make me look short?" She was modelling a white skirt.

"You'd look short in anything, Odango," Mamoru snorted without even looking at Usagi.

Minako shot a dirty look at Mamoru before saying, "You look great, Usagi! You really should buy it."

"Okay." Usagi disappeared back to the changing rooms before Mamoru could even get a glimpse of her out of curiosity.

It appeared that Usagi had finally gotten what she had wanted as the girls decided that they had enough after that.

---

The next day, Mamoru and Motoki could be found at their usual spots- Mamoru with a cup of coffee in hand, sitting at the counter and Motoki behind it, cheerfully wiping down the counter. The jingling of bells heralded the entrance of Usagi.

"Ohayo, Motoki nii-san," Usagi greeted.

"Ohayo, Usagi," Motoki greeted back cheerfully. However, when he looked up, his jaw dropped so low, it was brushing the floor.

Curious to Motoki's strange reaction, Mamoru turned around to face Usagi. What he saw made his jaw drop as well. "O-dan-go," he uttered in a strangled voice.

Usagi was wearing a very, _very _short white skirt- something we call a micro mini, together with a pink shirt with a black playboy bunny on it's front. Mamoru thought that if Usagi were to bend over even a little, the entire world would be able to see her assets.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, looking at them both in turns.

Mamoru quickly recovered. "Odango, what the hell is that you're wearing?"

Usagi looked down at her outfit. "Clothes," she replied. "Why? Forgot what's it called, d'ahou?"

"_That_," Mamoru emphasized, gesturing at her skirt. "Is not considered as clothes. That is a piece of _cloth_. It shows more than it covers, Odango."

"And you care, because...?" Usagi said, raising an eyebrow sceptically. "'Sides, my bikinis show more than that."

Mamoru couldn't reply as he choked on his sip of coffee. Usagi ignored him as she seated herself next to him and ordered a strawberry milkshake to take away. Motoki handed Usagi her order, still a little dazed and accepted her payment in a blurred state.

"'Bye!" Usagi said, as she slid of the stool. Her little bum was wiggling in Mamoru's direction.

Mamoru watched as she was about to exit the shop but stopped as she bumped into some schoolmates of the male species. He watched with narrowed eyes as the guys kept glancing at her _assets _and practically drooled at it's sight. He watched as more than one of them kept trying to grab it. Finally, he slammed down his cup and stalked towards them. Upon reaching Usagi, he placed and arm possessively around her waist.

"Mine!" he growled. He literally snarled and snapped at the younger males as they took off after a hasty goodbye.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mamoru-baka!" Usagi cried furiously.

"Mine!" he repeated just before he claimed her lips with his own. He was marking her as his as he kissed her in front of all of the customers in the arcade. He barely heard as the crowd whooped and cheered them on. He barely even realized that Usagi wasn't pushing him away. In fact, her own two hands were clutching his shirtfront, dragging him even closer. Of course, they had to pull apart for air, sooner or later.

"You know," Usagi said, panting slightly. "Minako and Rei dragged you along the shopping trip just so you could look when I was wearing all those short skirts."

"Did they?" Mamoru said, a grin forming on his lips.

"Yeah! And you didn't even blink an eyelash," Usagi said, pouting. Mamoru's eyes were instantly attracted to her lip.

"Oh? And this skirt was from yesterday?" His gaze traveled down to her skirt.

"Yeah, that last store where you didn't even _look_!" Usagi said, hitting Mamoru lightly on the chest.

"Hmmm. I'm glad you bought it, then," Mamoru said, grinning like a Chesire cat. Suddenly, his grin was replaced with a dark frown. "But you better not wear it anymore. Not outside at least." His face was positively darker now.

"And why shouldn't I?" Usagi demanded, folding her arms.

"Because," Mamoru replied, dragging her closer. "You are _mine_. And those little boys can go look somewhere else or I'll string them by their goolies."

Usagi giggled. "Yours, I see," she said, lifting her face closer to Mamoru.

"Mine." Mamoru confirmed as they kissed again.

---

**-END-**


	6. Theme 6: Blue Eyes

**#6. Blue Eyes**

**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. And I know that there are many drabbles out there which you feel that mine is very similar to, but I guarantee that this drabble of mine is 100 original. Do spread these drabbles of mine to friends of yours who would love to read Usagi/Mamoru fics. ;)**

**Thank you to the nine who has reviewed my drabbles so far: the anonymous reviewer, NightFire89, Serenity Usagi Malfoy, Serenathy, forsakennaikako, MoonGoddess, tkdl, animefreek4ever and MegTao. **

**Serenathy: I aim to please. Hell, I would get mad if I read something that left me hanging! ;)**

**animefreek4ever: If I see a suitable theme, I'd write one about Usagi wearing pants and let us all dream about it, yeah? ;)**

**MegTao: Again, I aim to please. ;) Laughter is the best medicine, yeah? At least when you laugh, my drabbled would be special, no? ;)**

**To the six who added me to their alert list, thank you! I am very much honoured. However, **blackaces924, renegade-452, SweetSerenity21, Yan1019, **I really shouldn't have to remind this but: PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna hear your opinions, okay? **

**To the other KIAMSIAP that means stingy in Hokkien, a Chinese dialect people who are reading my drabbles and NOT reviewing- COME ON! REVIEW! It takes less than two minutes to review my drabbles! Do you know that the lack of reviews is really not motivating at all? I might stop giving you guys your kicks. I'm sorry that I have to threaten this to everyone, but HELLO- I do the hard work and you guys should give some response! And heck, if you think my story sucks, DON'T READ! Don't waste web space spamming my review section or my email inbox, telling me how much you hate my drabbles. I DON'T CARE. Don't complain to me that I can't write when YOU have to hide behind an anonymous signature and flame me, you piece of dung who can't write!**

**And now that I have finish ranting sighs in contentment let's get on with the story. :) This one actually had me stuck for a bit until my brother inspired me. Another possessive-Mamoru fic ;) I seem to enjoy writing this type more. Sorry for the wait guys! Enjoy!**

**---**

"Ne, Usagi," Minako said, nudging her friend. "Who's this new guy you've been dreaming about?" she asked slyly, winking at the other three girls.

Immediately, the girls sitting at the table fell silent. They huddled closer, sandwiching Usagi in the middle of the booth, straining to hear her answer.

"W-who told you I've been dreaming about a new guy?" Usagi stuttered, eyes wide.

"No one," Minako said, grinning. "Except yourself. You were mumbling someone else's name last week at our sleepover party."

"Hey! You couldn't have known! You were supposed to be asleep!" Usagi said, eyes accusing.

"I would have been," Minako said wryly. "Except you kicked me wide awake before that."

"Oops." Usagi blushed. "Sorry."

"Who cares about that now! We want to know who's that new hunk of meat you're dreaming about!" Rei said, getting impatient.

"He's _not_ a piece of meat!" Usagi protested.

"Okay, a beefcake, then," Ami piped up. Everyone stared at her in shock. "What? What did I say?" Ami asked, looking at her friends bewilderedly.

The girls just shook their head and turned back to Usagi. "Well?" Makoto prompted. "Give us some clues!"

"Is he tall?" Minako asked.

"Quite."

"Everybody's tall to you, Usagi. Good body?" Makoto questioned.

"Gorgeous body, sexy ass."

"Intelligent?" This was, of course, Ami's question.

"Very."

"Handsome?" Rei asked.

"As sin."

All the girls fell back into their seats and sigh.

Then Minako suddenly sat up straight. "What colour is his hair?"

"Black."

"You know, you just described half the males in Japan, Usagi," Rei said dryly. "You've got to do better than that."

"He has an amazing, deep voice?"

She received glares.

"We-ell..." Usagi trailed off, blushing. "He..."

"He what!" Rei asked impatiently. Her eyes were practically ablaze.

Usagi mumbled something in reponse.

"Say it louder, Usagi! We _don't_ speak Mumble Jumble!" Minako said, getting impatient as well.

"He has very nice blue eyes," Usagi said, finding the scratches on the tabletop suddenly very interesting.

The girls jumped as they heard a crash somewhere behind them. They quickly turned around to look but found nothing so they shrugged it off.

---

Mamoru quickly brushed himself off, his face burning a bright red. He glared at Motoki, warning his friend not to even whisper a word or his privates would be on today's lunch menu. Mamoru took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down- quite unsuccessfully.

_"He has very nice blue eyes."_ Usagi's words haunted him.

Mamoru tried to tell himself that he was not eavesdropping on the girls' conversation. It just so happened that he was sitting in the booth next to theirs and that they were talking loud enough that he could hear them.

_"...blue eyes."_ The words kept running round and round in his head.

"Now who do I know that has blue eyes?" Mamoru asked himself, unaware that he had asked the question aloud.

"Maybe it's that guy in your college- what's his name? Seiji?" Motoki's voice suddenly piped up.

Mamoru's heart missed two beats in shock. "What the-" he cut off. "Motoki! What are you doing!"

"Me? The same as you. Eavesdropping," Motoki replied, grinning maniacally.

"I was _not _eavesdropping," Mamoru hissed, his ears turning red. "And Seiji's eyes are turquoise!"

"Whatever you say, Mamoru. Whatever you say," Motoki said, still grinning. "Or maybe it's that guy in Usagi's school! The girls have been hanging around with him lately. It seems he's quite popular around here."

"Who's the guy?" Mamoru asked, trying to appear uninterested.

"Kou Seiya."

The mug in Mamoru's hand cracked under the pressure he applied. Motoki's eyes widened as some coffee squeezed through the cracks. Mamoru did not even look as he released what was left of the mug- pieces of it.

---

"Usagi?"

"Hmmm...?" Usagi hummed, her eyes still closed. She was leaning against a tree trunk in the park, enjoying the scent of spring.

"Oi, Odango," Seiya called.

Usagi immediately sat up, eyes wide opened. Seiya thought that he had probably never seen anyone move quite as fast before. "Don't call me Odango!" she hissed.

"Okay, okay," Seiya said, raising his hands in a sign of surrender. "I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Usagi asked, eyes wide.

Seiya's head moved closer to Usagi's. "If you were..."

"If I was what?" Usagi asked, her heart pounding.

"Aware that..." Seiya's lips were inches away from Usagi's ear now, his breath tickling her earlobes.

"Aware that...?" Usagi repeated, her eyes squeezing shut. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought that it might just jump out of her chest.

"That..." Seiya's lips brushed against Usagi's temple. "There is someone watching us," he whispered. The next thing he knew, he was being flung twenty feet away from Usagi. He barely blinked an eyelash as he picked himself of the ground. He grinned at the intruder. "Hello, stranger."

---

Mamoru swore that he had no idea how it had happened. One moment he was hiding in the shade of the trees a few feet away from Usagi and her boy- _Seiya_, the next moment he found himself standing next to Usagi with a possesive arm around her waist and _Seiya_ had found himself on his backside twenty feet away. The blood pounding in his temples as jealousy soared through him reminded him it was he who had placed Seiya there.

"Don't touch _my _Odango," he hissed at Seiya, his eyes narrowed.

"Ah," Seiya said, not intimidated at all. "_Your _Odango, I see."

"Yes, _mine_."

Seiya didn't reply. He merely lifted an eyebrow and folded his arms.

---

Usagi watched, amused, as Mamoru practically bared his canines to Seiya, whom he considered had challeged his claim. Somehow, Mamoru did not seem the epitome of the modern man right now to Usagi. In fact, he was acting quite the caveman. She thought that she had better stopped this exchange before Seiya found himself ripped to shreds just because he found it amusing to provoke someone.

"Thank you, Seiya," Usagi said firmly. "I'd like to talk to Mamoru-san alone now, please."

"You were right, Usagi. He does have very nice blue eyes." With that remark, Seiya melted into the afternoon crowd.

Mamoru blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Wanna tell me what that whole caveman act was about?" Usagi asked, arms folded, one foot tapping the ground beneath. "And don't think for a minute there that I have not noticed you following me around for the past week!"

---

Mamoru blushed as he regained his senses. He dropped his head to his hands in mortification as he fell onto to soft grass, groaning. If he could, he would kick his arse right now to Pluto- but Sailor Pluto would probably just kick him back to Earth. His caveman act had probably scared Usagi away. Now he'd never have a chance with her. He thought that his precious Odango Atama had left him when suddenly he felt someone straddling his waist. He removed his hands and found himself staring into a pair of mesmerizing blue orbs.

"Have you looked into a mirror lately?" Usagi suddenly asked.

Mamoru frowned in incomprehension.

Usagi whipped out a small mirror from her pocket and hovered it above his face. "Look."

Mamoru stared into the mirror and saw a pair of blue eyes. His eyes shifted back to Usagi's, still showing confusion.

Usagi rolled her eyes and said, "_Blue eyes_?" She smiled as she saw Mamoru's eyes widened with understanding.

_"You were right, Usagi. He does have very nice blue eyes."_ Kou Seiya's words repeated themselves in his head.

"I... have very nice blue eyes?" he said slowly, a smile forming at the corners of his lips. At Usagi's nod, his smile turned into a grin. "I have very nice blue eyes!" He started laughing in relief, his arms snaking around Usagi's waist. "You knew I was eavesdropping!"

Usagi nodded. "That was all for your benefit. Even Motoki was in it and Seiya was helping out," she said, giggling. "And you know what else the guy I like has?"

"Besides having black hair and an amazing voice, being quite tall, modeling a gorgeous body and a sexy arse, proud owner a very intelligent mind and very nice blue eyes _and _is as handsome as sin?" Mamoru listed off. "Nope."

"He has the right to call me _his _Odango Atama," Usagi said, blushing.

"Hell, he'd better be the only one," Mamoru said, his hands traveling to the back of Usagi's head. "'Cause you're _all mine_ and I'm not sharing." With that, he brought Usagi's head to his and claimed her lips as his own.

---

**-END-**


	7. Theme 7: Things Left Unsaid

**#7. Things Left Unsaid**

**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. And I know that there are many drabbles out there which you feel that mine is very similar to, but I guarantee that this drabble of mine is 100 original. Do spread these drabbles of mine to friends of yours who would love to read Usagi/Mamoru fics. ;)**

**Thank you to the fifteen who has reviewed my drabbles so far: the anonymous reviewer, NightFire89, Serenity Usagi Malfoy, Serenathy, forsakennaikako, MoonGoddess, tkdl, animefreek4ever, MegTao, mafercita, renegade-452, Snow Mouse, blackaces924, Sorceress Usagi, elle and dhacky san. You guys are my inspiration, I tell you.**

Serenathy**: One word: GOTCHA! ;P While I was writing it I kept wondering how many would fall for that and think that the story would turn angsty. ;P Actually, I wanted to toss Hatori from Fruits Basket in 'cause he's very similar to Mamoru but then I remembered he had green eyes er, right?. ;) Why don't you like Seiya?**

blackaces924**: Thank you for taking the time off to review and thanks for adding me in your alert list:)**

Snow Mouse**: Very obsessive. Makes Mamoru even cuter, don't you think:)**

renegade-452**: THANK YOU! Your belated reviews are forgiven :D 'cause you just made my day with all these reviews! hugs Hmmm... in my head, they were practically _eating_ each other in Theme One naughty grin and I'd like Mamoru to cuddle me too! Just not in the middle of the street. ;P And no matter how _good_ the guys are, they _always_ get bored of shopping after awhile. I should know- I tried dragging around a couple of my guy friends on a few occasions. I think they cried :P Thank you for your praise. I definitely hope that I'd be able to live up to it. And yeah, I have every intention of doing all 100. :D**

elle: **The last time I checked there's only 90 themes out. I will try my best to finish them all.**

**To the **anonymous** reviewer, **NightFire89Serenity Usagi Malfoyforsakennaikakotkdl** and **mafercita**: Don't worry, I have not forgotten you guys. :) I still thank you all for the bottom of my heart for taking 40 seconds off your precious reading time to review my drabbles! Would love to hear more from you guys! ;)**

**Now, **Forever Tranquility, SweetSerenity21, Yan1019, Shadow Glider, roxyauthor2b: **See those people up there? Those very sweet nice people who respond? hint HINT**

**To the other KIAMSIAP (that means stingy in Hokkien, a Chinese dialect) freaks who are reading my drabbles and NOT reviewing- COME ON! REVIEW! It takes less than two minutes to review my drabbles! Do you know that the lack of reviews is really not motivating at all? I might stop giving you guys your kicks. I'm sorry that I have to threaten this to everyone, but HELLO- I do the hard work and you guys should give some response! I have over 2000 hits and only 26 reviews!**

**And now that I have finish ranting sighs in contentment and yes, that was copied and pasted :D let's get on with the story. :) Sorry for the semi-long hiatus- I had a lot of things going on. I sat for an ICT exam for a public exam- something like your O Levels and was involved in a car accident as well. The theme "Things Left Unsaid" had sounded so _sad_ that I had trouble thinking of a funny and romantic story. I had to rewrite this four times because the first two times there was an argument between the two but I thought you guys wouldn't like that as this IS suppose to be a romance/comedy fic. ;) Enjoy!**

**---**

"Usagi!" Motoki greeted cheerfully. He chuckled when he saw Usagi.

Usagi could only grunt in reply. She was lugging a box that could fit a 30-inch television set inside. However, the contents of the box were not made of metal. Rather, it was compiled of several boxes of chocolates, one or two dozens of red roses and quite a number of red and pink envelopes which no doubt, contained love letters. She dumped the box and its contents on the counter.

"Good Valentine's day, huh?" Motoki said.

Usagi grimaced but did not reply. "One large watermelon juice, please. Heavily sugared and iced. I'm dying for one. I still have to lug all these home."

Motoki laughed. "Coming right up. Take a seat."

Usagi hopped onto a stool, looking around. "Ne, Motoki-niisan, where's Mamoru-baka? He should be here around this time. No wonder it's so quiet."

"He's probably still at college," Motoki shouted over the loud whirring of the blender.

Just as Motoki placed the glass of juice in front of Usagi, the sound of the automatic doors opening heralded the arrival of one Mamoru Chiba.

"Mamoru!" Motoki greeted his best friend. "You're late!"

"Class ran overtime," Mamoru explained as he sat next to Usagi. His eye caught the sight of a box filled with valentines. Chuckling, he said, "I didn't know you had so many admirers, Motoki. How is Reika taking it?"

"Those aren't mine, Mamoru," Motoki said, grinning evilly. "Those are Usagi's."

Immediately, Mamoru's face was as black as a thunderstorm. Mamoru's first instinct was to lash out a cutting remark. However, he held his tongue. Usagi and him had formed a tentative friendship a few months back and furthermore, Usagi receiving numerous valentines isn't her fault. "Need help carrying that, Odango?"

"Really?" Usagi asked in surprise. She was so surprised, that she let the nickname slide pass completely. "Thanks!" She quickly finished her juice and slid off the stool.

"You're welcome." Mamoru's expression was rather stony. "Ready?"

"Yup! Bye, Motoki-niisan!" Usagi said, cheerfully.

Mamoru just picked up her box and walked out without saying goodbye to his friend. Usagi hurried after him, wondering at his strange mood. They walked side by side in silence for a while.

Finally, Mamoru spoke up. "What are you going to do with all these?"

"Those?" Usagi shrugged. "Eat the chocolate, put the roses in a vase, read the letters."

"Then?"

"Stick them in my scrapbook?" Usagi said, giggling at the thought.

"You have a scrapbook for your valentines!" Mamoru said in horror.

"More of a cardboard box- like this one."

"You mean you keep all of them?"

"Some. Don't you?"

"No. I toss them into the trash can without even reading them." Mamoru thought of the trashcan outside the locker room. He had filled it to the brim with his valentines this morning.

"That's harsh. Why don't you read them?"

"Why should I?"

"Hmm. Maybe you'll find one from the girl you like?"

"The girl I love? She would never send me a valentine."

Usagi's heart plummeted to her stomach. So, he did like someone. Not only did he like some girl, he _loves _her. "Really? Wonder who she is. I should send her a congratulatory card," Usagi said, maintaining a cheeky expression.

"Congratulatory card? For what?" Mamoru asked, bewildered.

"For remaining smart and not having a crush on you."

Mamoru glared at her, then he shook his head. "Yeah, she's too perfect to send me one."

"Too perfect? What do you mean?"

"She's perfect in every way. So, I'm not worthy of her."

Usagi felt like crying. Here she was, a klutz in love with the stupid lug beside her. But the stupid lug liked a perfect girl. And maybe the perfect girl liked him too. Maybe they would live happily ever after. Life is so unfair.

"What about you? Why do you read them?" Mamoru looked at Usagi.

"In hopes of finding a valentine from the guy I like," Usagi replied, shrugging.

---

Mamoru's heart pounded. Didn't she get it! The one who he likes, who will never send him a valentine is just right beside him! And now she's telling him about the guy she likes!

"Well, hope you find one from him in this pile," Mamoru said, gesturing at the box.

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"I doubt he likes me that way."

"How come?"

"Just something he said."

"Oh. So, why do you still like him?"

It was Usagi's turn to glare at her companion. "I'm not a light bulb, you know. I can't just switch my feelings on and off like that."

"Yeah, you're definitely no light bulb. You're more of a water tap," Mamoru said with a straight face.

"Oi! Was that an insult!" Usagi said, in mock anger. She took a rose out of the box and smacked him on the nose with the budding flower. "Baka buta!"

Mamoru just grinned. Then, his grin faltered as he recalled what she had just said.

"We're here. Thanks," Usagi said as she tugged the box out of Mamoru's tight grip on it. "Mamoru?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, here," Mamoru quickly relinquished his hold on the box. "See you tomorrow." He quickly turned around and walked off.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Usagi said softly, standing still, watching Mamoru's retreating back. Then she sighed and entered her house.

---

Mamoru had strolled around and around the park dozens of times after leaving Usagi standing outside her house. He was trying rather unsuccessfully to untangle the frustrated emotions inside him. What could he do to make her see that he loved her! Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, nearly causing a teenager on a bicycle to collide into him. He knew just what to do.

"Oi, are you crazy!"

"Yeah! Crazy in love!" Mamoru replied, before jogging off to his apartment.

---

Usagi had just finished an early dinner with her family and entered her room. Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino had gone out, intending to spend a quiet night together. Shingo was staying overnight at his friend's. Outside, it was drizzling. She was about to go take a nice, long warm bath when she saw something red lying on her bed. She blinked at it, wondering when it had been placed in her room. It was a fully bloomed red rose, the thorns removed and a small, white piece of thick paper folded in two attached to it. She reached out and took the note, opening it to read its contents. Her eyes widened as they scanned it. Usagi quickly grabbed her raincoat and rushed out of the house, into the now heavy rain, note in hand.

---

Mamoru was rubbing his hair dry with a fluffy towel, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a white shirt when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was the Chinese delivery he had ordered, he opened the door without another thought. What he saw at the door made his mouth dry.

The Odango was standing shivering at his doorstep, lips nearly blue. Water was dripping from her raincoat, forming puddles on the floor. Her golden hair was sleek and shiny with water. Her eyes, however, was burning with intent.

"Odango! What are you doing here?" Mamoru quickly pulled her into his warm apartment. He divested her of her wet raincoat and produced another fluffy towel in a matter of seconds. "Are you crazy! Going out in the rain like that! You'll catch your death!"

"Are _you _crazy?" Usagi said, her voice shaking. She held up her fist that had the note from before in it. She tossed it at him. "Did you write this!"

Mamoru caught it out of reflex, smoothing out the paper in an instant. His eyes widened in recognition of the paper. "Um, I can explain."

"Is it true?" Usagi asked in a strangled voice.

Mamoru could not reply. He merely nodded. The next instant, he had a wet, golden package in his arms. He automatically winded his arms around Usagi, embracing her tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Usagi's voice was muffled in his shirt, her fists gripping it tightly.

"I didn't know that these things had to be said out loud! I thought it was an understood fact."

"Baka buta! There are some things that should be left unsaid- like my cooking is horrible or that you saw a cute new girl at college today. Things that _should _be said is like this case!" Usagi said.

Mamoru grinned. "Well then, I won't left it be unsaid anymore. Aishiteru, Usagi." With that, Mamoru captured Usagi's lips in a kiss, pouring all his love into the kiss, transferring the things that were left unsaid across. His fist released the piece of paper that had somewhat told the story of the things left unsaid.

---

On the paper, there was a rough sketch of a pig with hearts for eyes and a collar with the words "Baka, property of Usagi Tsukino" hung around its neck. Then, underneath it, written in a beautiful cursive handwriting was:

_**You are perfect, Usagi. **_

_**-Yours forever, your baka buta.**_

---

**-END-**


	8. Theme 8: Kiss

**#8. Kiss**

**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. And I know that there are many drabbles out there which you feel that mine is very similar to, but I guarantee that this drabble of mine is 100 original. Do spread these drabbles of mine to friends of yours who would love to read Usagi/Mamoru fics. ;)**

Forever Tranquility: **THANK YOU! Actually, all I want is for you guys to tell me what you liked and what you think I should change. I mean, I appreciate all the "well done, write more" comments but I actually want you guys to tell me your opinions.**

Saphra: **Thank you for reviewing. (grins) Keep smiling?**

renegade-452: **I'm really honoured that you (and everyone else who reviewed) responded to my (quite pathetic) pleas for reviews. (grins) Thanks for telling what you liked. I really appreciate all these pointers. (hugs)**

elianthos: **I'm VERY happy. (jumps about) I'm sure you'll do more in time to come. Yeah, we're all Mamoru-lovers. (drools)**

**Now,**SweetSerenity21, Yan1019, Shadow Glider, roxyauthor2b: **See those people up there? Those very sweet nice people who respond? hint HINT**

**To the other KIAMSIAP (that means stingy in Hokkien, a Chinese dialect) freaks who are reading my drabbles and NOT reviewing- COME ON! REVIEW! It takes less than two minutes to review my drabbles! Do you know that the lack of reviews is really not motivating at all? I might stop giving you guys your kicks. I'm sorry that I have to threaten this to everyone, but HELLO- I do the hard work and you guys should give some response! I have over 3000 hits and only 31 reviews!**

**Okay, bad news, guys. I will be sitting for my SPM in about a week's time. For a whole month. (groans) SPM is the public exam which is quite like the O Levels. So, I might or might not be able to update, depending on the situation. Wish me all the best in it and pray for me that I'll get straight A1s (A1 is the highest grade) in all of them, yeah? 'Cause if I don't, I'm doomed- which also means that no more updates. AT ALL.**

**(grins) And yeah, guys? I also welcome e-mails. I'd like to know more about the people who read my fics- I'm eccentric that way. **

---

"Class! The principal has decided that we will be holding a fund-raising fair three weeks from now," Miss Haruna announced.

Immediately, the class was in a din. Boys and girls alike chattered excitedly about their ideas on what they should do for the fund raise.

"Quiet!" Miss Haruna yelled. The class was silent in an instant. Miss Haruna recollected herself and said, "Anyone who has ideas, raise your hand. Do not speak until I call on you."

A few hands quickly stretched high. The students were practically jumping in their seats, trying to be the first to promote their own ideas.

"Kioko!" Miss Haruna called the over-eager girl's name.

"We can have a bake sale!" Kioko said excitedly. Her idea was greeted with a few boos and shouts of "Boring!"

Even Miss Haruna shook her head. "I heard that's already being done by one of the other classes. Anyone else?" Hands shot up once more. "Shiro?"

"We can do a car wash. The girls will all wear bikinis to attract customers!" Shiro said, grinning mischievously. While the guys of the class cheered and laughed, the girls took whatever that was at hand and threw it at him.

Miss Haruna glared at him. "_Anyone_ _else_ who has a _good _idea?"

"How about a kissing booth?" Seiya Kou offered. _His _idea were greeted with cheers generally, except from his brothers. They were staring at him with wide-eyed horror. "We can charge according to the length of the kiss."

"No!" Yaten Kou yelled. However, his response was unheard as the others of the class were clapping and cheering rather enthusiastically.

"A kissing booth it is," Miss Haruna said, nodding.

---

The class rented two booths, one for the girls and one for the guys. Both booths were painted in a shocking neon pink and decorated with glittery heart-shapes and lip-shapes. The kisses were charged a dollar per kiss. If the kiss lasted longer than five seconds, the customer had to pay an extra dollar for every additional five seconds. This was to discourage the customers from taking advantage of the people manning the booths.

The students of the class each took turns manning the booths, twenty minutes each, one at a time. Threelights had, of course, gathered a lot of female admirers. There were a few male admirers standing in the line as well, much to the embarrassment of the three. Since the class was lacking of guys, the Threelights were persuaded to stay the booth longer, all for a good cause. They ended up standing at the booth for nearly an hour and a half. The lines that were waiting to kiss them were long and winding.

Rei had decided to 'help out' her friends and had a turn at the booth as well. Her presence was received with quite an encouraging crowd. Even Makoto and Ami were receivers of a few enthusiastic kisses. Minako and Usagi had quite a line when it was their turn, guys taking advantage of the given situation to kiss their crushes.

---

Motoki and Mamoru had wandered into the fair, intent on supporting the girls' efforts. The girls had only invited them to the fair, not revealing what their class was offering. They were suddenly stopped by two queues, one extremely long line that were mostly females with a few males sprinkled among them and another shorter line consisting of males only. They were curious about it and so headed for the beginning of the line to see what was so interesting. What they saw had Motoki hanging on to a growling Mamoru.

---

Usagi was only five minutes into her turn when there was commotion. She looked up to see a dark-faced Mamoru storming up to the booth, a panting Motoki clinging onto the hem of his black T-shirt, despite the protests of the other males waiting in line.

"Mamoru-baka?" Usagi looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"How much is a kiss?" Mamoru growled.

Minako cheerfully piped up. "One dollar per kiss for five seconds. Every additional five seconds is a dollar."

"How long is your turn?" Mamoru had not even looked at Minako. His eyes were still focused on Usagi's bewildered face.

"Usagi has fifteen minutes left," Minako said, still grinning cheerfully.

Mamoru whipped out his wallet and pulled out two hundred-dollar notes. He slammed them on the booth counter. "Kiss," he demanded, like a little boy.

Usagi looked at him then at the money Minako was happily putting into their collection box. "Took you long enough." Usagi grinned and grabbed his collar with both hands. Then she proceeded to kiss the life out of him.

---

**-END-**


	9. Theme 9: Button

**#9. Button**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. And I know that there are many drabbles out there which you feel that mine is very similar to, but I guarantee that this drabble of mine is 100 original. Do spread these drabbles of mine to friends of yours who would love to read Usagi/Mamoru fics. ;)**

SweetSerenity21:** _I _should thank _you _for being so supportive of my fics. Yeah, I feel the same way too. I definitely will try to update as much as possible. And yep, Mamoru's a greedy pig. But then he's got a very good cause. Who wants to see _their _Odango being 'eaten'? (laughs)**

Kyoshi Slickfish: **(thinks hard) Your tongue. 'Cause if you did give it away, you can't share the chocolate that way. (tongue-in-cheek) And yes, how we bend poor Mamoru to our evil ways. Nah, the 'arse' thing is because I have read one too many Buffy/Spike fics. (grins) Trust me, when I'm frustrated my mom burns my ear off for cussing. Although, I was only corrupted last year. Long story. (shakes head) Thanks for reviewing! **

Alianora Serein: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! You made my day too!**

blackaces924: **(hearty sigh) How we sad mortals wish, yeah? (grins)**

renegade-452: **The anime and manga Threelights were kinda different, but we still love them. (grins) Or not. I think there were some people who hated Seiya 'cause he was trying to 'steal' Usagi. (laughs) I was using a calculator, calculating how much I should charge for the kisses. It couldn't be too expensive or too cheap, either. Minako was a sly cow in this one. (grins) You thought so, too? I enjoyed that scene too!**

Forever Tranquility: **You don't want me to write more? (gasps) Kidding. (laughs) You would never believe when that little idea popped up. (grins)**

KiwiKol: **Thank you for reviewing! (cheers) **

**Now, (huge sigh) must I do this every chapter? **Gwenyfith Gauthier, k-hunter2000, moonstar3, Nimbirosa, Yan1019, Shadow Glider, roxyauthor2b: **See those people up there? Those very sweet nice people who respond? hint HINT**

**To the other KIAMSIAP (that means stingy in Hokkien, a Chinese dialect) freaks who are reading my drabbles and NOT reviewing- COME ON! REVIEW! It takes less than two minutes to review my drabbles! Do you know that the lack of reviews is really not motivating at all? I might stop giving you guys your kicks. I'm sorry that I have to threaten this to everyone, but HELLO- I do the hard work and you guys should give some response! I have over 3000 hits and only 40 reviews!**

**Yay! An update to celebrate the fact that I only have 5 papers left. I'm worried about Chemistry. Pray for me, guys. On a cheerful note, my cousin has finally gotten married on Saturday. (Cheers) Although, with every new marriage, I'm reminded that it's soon _my _turn. Like, in less than 10 years' time. Time to start looking for my own Mamoru, yeah? (grins) **

---

Motoki watched curiously at the emotions flitting across his best friend's face without saying a word. Really, working at the Crown Arcade has its perks. It was quite interesting to watch all the comings and goings of his customers. He had witnessed break-ups, break-downs, break dancing on the machines, breaking of the machines and a lot of other things. But he has never seen his normally impassive friend show such varied emotions. Currently, Mamoru was glaring at the direction of a particular booth. Soon, the glare turned into a murderous look.

"Mamoru," Motoki called his friend slowly.

Mamoru turned to look at his friend angrily, his glare-fest disrupted. "What!"

"Have you been working out lately or are you on steroids?"

"What nonsense are you blabbering about, Motoki?" Mamoru asked, frowning.

"You have a very firm grip then," Motoki said. "You're leaking coffee across my beautifully polished counter."

"What-" Mamoru looked at his cup of coffee in his hand. Indeed, cracks had formed and coffee was dripping out at a very fast pace. He quickly released his grip on it and dried his hand on the serviette Motoki handed him. "Sorry. I'll pay for it."

Motoki shrugged. "Nah, it doesn't matter. It was a cheap mug anyway. Why are you glaring that way anyway?"

Mamoru turned back towards aforementioned direction. "No particular reason." But apparently, that no particular reason was very provoking in Mamoru's opinion as he suddenly slammed his fist down on the counter, stood up and strode fiercely towards the booth.

---

"But why can't I just solve it this way?" Usagi whined.

"If you do this, the Xs will cancel off and you get four minus one equals to three. You want to find the value of X."

"Oh right," Usagi said, nodding. "Thanks ever so, Dai. It's really important that I pass this test tomorrow. I really owe you one."

"How about a date tomorrow night as payment? To celebrate on your passing the test, of course." Dai's eyes were slyly twinkling. The direction of his eyes was also ten inches too low to meet Usagi's eyes. The mass of uncontrollable hormones of a boy was enjoying the view one moment, suffering a dull pain in his buttocks the next.

"How about you get out of here now before I smash your face in?" Mamoru was standing over the boy, glaring murderously.

Dai had stared at Mamoru's countenance dazedly before snapping to alertness when he met Mamoru's chilling eyes. His eyes widened and he backed away a few feet before scrambling onto his feet and ran out of the doors, the only sound of his exit was the jingling of the bells over the doors.

"What was that all about, Mamoru-baka?" Usagi asked angrily, folding her arms.

"You should button up your shirt properly the next time you go out, Odango!" Mamoru said, equally angry. "Do you need me to teach you how to button it up? Or are you purposely flashing the world?"

Usagi looked down and realized that the topmost button of her low-cut shirt had slipped through the too-large button-hole, revealing quite a bit of cleavage and lace. She quickly buttoned it back and used a hairpin for extra measures.

"So what if I was? Why do you care anyway?"

"Because," Mamoru said softly, sliding into the booth next to Usagi. "You are _my _Odango."

"Y-your Odango?" Usagi parroted, her breath stuck in her throat. _I've got to be dreaming._

"Mine," Mamoru confirmed before planting his lips on hers.

_I feel like jelly, _Usagi thought. _No! Must resist! _Usagi managed to resist drowning in Mamoru's kiss by sheer relentless will. "Yours? Who ever said I was yours?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. Usagi suddenly felt like a deer. He was the hunter, and she was the prey. "You want me to show you?"

"Um, n-no. Really," Usagi said. "I'm just fine! A-and I need to go find Ami to tutor me on my maths. I have this really important test tomorrow. Yeah, so I gotta go. Bye!" Usagi stopped blabbering and grabbed her books with shaky hands, sliding out of the booth at an amazing speed.

Mamoru caught her by her ponytail, slowly winding his hand in it. "Now don't run off so fast, Odango. _I _can tutor you." He was smiling cheerfully at Usagi.

"Y-you can?" Usagi squeaked. Hours spent with Mamoru in close proximity? No way. "N-no. I meant, surely you're too busy? With college work and all. I won't want to disturb you."

"Oh, you won't be disturbing me. Come back here," Mamoru said gently.

Usagi slowly sat at the edge of the booth. Mamoru dragged her closer. She squeezed herself away from him. She really can't stand to touch him right now or she might just jump his bones.

"I don't bite," Mamoru said, laughingly.

_Not his laugh!_ Usagi thought. _He has such a nice laugh. He should laugh more. It's like rich, dark chocolate with a hint of coffee..._

"Are you afraid of me, Odango?" Mamoru enquired, disrupting her disturbing thoughts. "It's not like I'm dragging you by the hair back to my apartment to ravish you."

Usagi's eyes widened at the images that his statement had stirred. Suddenly, her entire posture shifted from scared-nerveless-wreck to take-charge, cavewoman-style. "That does it!" She grabbed Mamoru by the sleeve with one hand, her books with the other and stalked out the doors without a goodbye to a bewildered Motoki.

"Where are we going, Odango?" Mamoru asked, as cheerful as ever. As long as his Odango is with him, he was contentedly happy.

"Apartment. Ravish. You. Now."

---

**Ten years later**

"Usako, honey," Mamoru said as he fried eggs. "Why are you standing there in my shirt? Shouldn't you be getting dressed? You are going to be late for work."

"Mamo-chan," Usagi called in a childish voice. Mamoru turned to look at his wife enquiringly. "I don't know how to button your shirt." She stretched out her hands.

Mamoru's eyes widened. He had the sound of mind to switch off the stove before he taught his wife how exactly one button a man's shirt. Safe to say, neither made it to work that day. Oh, and Usagi _did _pass that math test, mainly thanks to Mamoru who had _very _interesting ways of teaching her.

---

**-END-**


	10. Theme 10: Sweet Sixteen

**#10. Sweet 16**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. And I know that there are many drabbles out there which you feel that mine is very similar to, but I guarantee that this drabble of mine is 100 original. Do spread these drabbles of mine to friends of yours who would love to read Usagi/Mamoru fics. ;)**

blackaces924: **Laughter's the best medicine, eh? (grins) Don't stop laughing.**

Forever Tranquility: **I think I've watched one too many smash-his-face-in kind of animes. (grins) Laugh more! Yay for laughter!**

renegade-452: **Thanks for the wishes. Must be why I did quite well today. (grins) Well, I guess the wedding was okay. But the guy who was the emcee for the dinner was a pervert. He kept mentioning the 'wedding night'. I nearly ended it at the 'Apartment. Ravish. You. Now.' but I thought I should make it longer, to make up for the lack of updates. Glad that you love the funny parts. (grins)**

Ishq: **Yeah, I thought for once that Usagi should do the whole 'cave-generation' thing. (grins) Yeah, I wish the same. I could strangle the animators for making Mamoru look like an asshole in the anime.**

happy-autumn: **Thank you, thank you, thank you. (bows)**

Kyoshi Slickfish: **I was surprised by myself when I put the guys in the line. (big grin) Usagi gets to ravish Mamoru for eternity. (sobs) Yeah, cussing has become quite like a lifestyle. I know it's a bad thing, but it's become a habit. A big bad habit. All the best for your exam! Go study _lah_! Be a good girl and go study and when I find the time I will review all your chapters one by one, okie? (grins) That was evil of me, wasn't it? Yeah, I used to write because I want to- I still do- but I've been spoilt with reviews. ;P**

Sailor W: **Thank you, thank you, thank you. (grins) Smile always, yeah? I'll update as soon as possible.**

Caytlyn Rose: **Thank you! I appreciate even this one review. (grins) You're inflating my ego, aren't you?**

MegTao: **Yeah, I was beginning to realize that too. So, hopefully, this chapter is different, yeah?**

elianthos: **(jumps for joy) Yeah, the hotness is just my way of releasing my 'horniness' as my friends termed it. I have this knack for turning anything anybody says into sounding like a sexual innuendo- you can just imagine the roars of laughter when I do that. Yeah, we sad sad authors. It's too bad that I'm spoilt from the beginning. (grins sorrowfully)**

SweetSerenity21: **Thanks for taking the time to review even though you're busy.**

ChieriA9gel: **Thanks for reviewing! We all love possessive-Mamoru. (winks)**

**Now, (huge sigh) must I do this every chapter? **Gwenyfith Gauthier, k-hunter2000, moonstar3, Nimbirosa, Yan1019, Shadow Glider, roxyauthor2b: **See those people up there? Those very sweet nice people who respond? hint HINT**

**To the other KIAMSIAP (that means stingy in Hokkien, a Chinese dialect) freaks who are reading my drabbles and NOT reviewing- COME ON! REVIEW! It takes less than two minutes to review my drabbles! Do you know that the lack of reviews is really not motivating at all? I might stop giving you guys your kicks. I'm sorry that I have to threaten this to everyone, but HELLO- I do the hard work and you guys should give some response! I have over 3000 hits and only 40 reviews!**

**Yay! I've finally finished Chemistry. SPM is nearly over. I only have two papers left, and that is English for Science and Technology. Basically, it's English. (grins) No problem there. This chapter is a little different, so I hope you all enjoy it. While writing this chapter, something horrible had happened to me- which I'm trying to push out of my mind just right now. **

**In about a week's time, I won't be updating for two weeks (awww...) because I will be away on holiday. I will be touring Europe (ten days) and England (seven days). Anyone wanna meet me in England? Anyone has any opinions on what I should visit or do while I'm there? **

---

Usagi entered the Crown Arcade after yet another detention Miss Haruna had punished her with. She crossed straight to the counter without looking left or right for her friends, who were all most likely home already. Her entire body posture screamed 'depression' as she sat down next to her arch-nemesis without even acknowledging his presence. Then, she dropped her head onto the counter with a loud 'thunk'.

"I think you've just created a dent in ceramic with that hard head of yours, Odango," Mamoru teased. "Way to go. A little harder and you might just crack the whole thing through."

Usagi did not reply him. She did not even _look_ at him, much less throw him a glare. She just gazed blankly at the tiny details of the counter.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Motoki asked worriedly.

Usagi replied with a muffled 'no'.

"What's wrong? Never thought I'd see the day Miss Chipper here would feel depression," Mamoru said, trying to get a rise out of Usagi.

"What's not wrong you mean?" Usagi replied, ignoring Mamoru's last statement. Unwanted tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She lifted her head, which was suddenly feeling rather heavy and the world seemed to be rotating a little quicker.

"Oh my goodness," Motoki squeaked. He immediately ran to the backroom.

"Odango!" Mamoru gasped.

"What now?" Usagi asked, tiredly. She was feeling rather woozy and there was perspiration trailing down the bridge of her nose. Except, it wasn't pespiration that Usagi wiped off with her fingers. It was thick, dark in colour and had a metallic smell. She looked at the counter and saw red smeared upon it. Blood.

---

"Usako!" Mamoru called out as he caught the fainting Usagi. He had to get her to a hospital and fast. In the ensuing chaos, nobody noticed, or if they did, mentioned Mamoru's slip of tongue.

---

It turned out that there was nothing to worry about. Usagi had just fainted because her glucose level was too low, not because of the loss of blood. The wound was actually only a slightly too-long-to-be-called-small cut that healed almost overnight, thanks to Usagi's alter ego as Sailormoon. While Usagi had not concurred any concussion from her unfriendly meeting with the ceramic counter, the doctor did keep Usagi overnight just as a precaution.

Usagi didn't dislike it too much. After all, that means that she didn't have to do her homework just yet and that she could sleep all she wanted. She also got quite a few get-well-soon gifts from her various visitors who had somehow gotten wind of her stay at the hospital. Quite a few of her schoolmates had in fact gotten the wrong idea that she had contracted some hereditary disease and was dying. Usagi's friends had to calm down the overzealous ones and kick out quite a few 'miracle workers'.

Usagi had persuaded everyone that she was fine and that no, no one needed to stay with her overnight. Where were they going to sleep? So, she was surprised when ten o'clock came round and a nurse told her that she had a visitor. Usagi thought that visitors were kicked out after nine thirty. The nurse had seemed to be high on something as well. Usagi could barely understand what she had said when the nurse was giggling and sighing like a mad woman.

"How you doing, Odango?"

Usagi looked up and saw Mamoru standing at the foot of her bed. "What are you doing here?" He looked tired but immeculate as ever.

"Visiting you of course," Mamoru replied, retrieving the box of chocolates he had sneaked in from the inside of his hideous green jacket. So the jacket had its uses after all.

"What for?" Usagi asked, frowning.

"You're an ungracious patient aren't you?" Mamoru chided her. "You're supposed to thank me."

"Again, what for?"

"Who do you think sent you here? You would have bled to death on Motoki's counter when all he could do was flap his hands wildly like a hen," Mamoru said, chuckling. He unwrapped the plastic wrapping of the chocolate box and held it out to Usagi, sitting himself on her bed.

Usagi took it, blushing. "Well, thanks then, for saving me, and for the chocolates. But how come they allowed you in? It's ten, you know."

"I know what time it is, Odango," Mamoru said, smiling. "I just happen to know the people here, that's all."

"How?" Usagi had, surprisingly, not swallowed the entire box yet. It was probably because her stomach was too full of butterflies.

"I have an internship here," Mamoru answered, taking the box from her nerveless fingers.

"Don't you have classes tomorrow morning?"

"I do."

"What are you doing here, then?"

Mamoru did not answer. He was too busy staring at the contents of the chocolate box. He opened it, took one out, leaned forward and popped it into her mouth.

Usagi's eyes widened as she realized that Mamoru had just fed her. She savoured the chocolate slowly, her mind too distraught to think straight.

"So, what has gotten the Odango so depressed this afternoon?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi swallowed. "What?"

"What made you so lifeless today? You realize that you haven't called me Mamoru-baka once today?"

"I haven't?" Usagi asked. Then she frowned. "You keep count?"

"No and don't change the topic. What happened?"

"What are you- my psychologist?" Usagi retorted. Her eyes met Mamoru's evil glare and she sighed. "I'm going to be sixteen soon."

"Sweet sixteen. What's so depressing about it?" Mamoru asked. He sat next to Usagi. "Scoot over."

Usagi moved more to the right so that Mamoru could squeeze onto the bed next to her. "I'm going to be sixteen and I don't have prospects at all." Usagi silently thought that Mamoru smelled _very _nice. She snuggled down on the bed, so that she was more or less laying down now.

"Odango, you're going to be sixteen, not sixty. What prospects are you talking about?" Mamoru looked bewildered.

"I have never had a boyfriend. I have never been kissed. Okay, I was, once, but that didn't count. I have never been on a date. I haven't decided what I should do career-wise. I can't even pass most of my tests. I haven't even decided what I should do in college, much less pick one. Therefore, my life is depressing," Usagi finished.

"I think you have accomplished a lot."

"What have I done?" Usagi asked glumly.

"Well, your friends, for starters. You have to admit, Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako aren't exactly the type of people who others normally befriend. How _did _you meet them anyway?" Mamoru asked, curiously.

Usagi started relating her story of how she met the others. Halfway through, she realized that Mamoru had been too quiet. She turned to look at him and found him asleep. It was the most adorable sight, ever. Usagi giggled quietly as she slowly tugged Mamoru so that he was more comfortable. She smiled at his sleeping countenance and realized that she _had_ felt rather lonely after everyone left and was thankful for the baka buta's presence. Somehow, they ended up with Mamoru spooning Usagi on the small bed.

Before Usagi fell asleep, she whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you, you stupid pig."

---

Luckily, Mamoru woke up early the next morning before Usagi's family arrived to take her home. Kenji Tsukino, especially, wouldn't have appreciated seeing a young man in bed with his precious daughter. Neither mentioned that night, continuing their bickering everyday, with a slight change. There were hidden smiles behind the sharp barbs and laughter in the teases. Soon, Usagi's birthday came rolling around, and Usagi's friends had big plans for it.

---

"Oh, careful there! Step over here, Usagi," Minako said, leading her blind-folded friend.

"Minako! Why can't you just remove this ridiculous thing? I feel like I'm going to walk into a pole any second!" Usagi complained as she was tugged violently.

Minako merely grinned sheepishly to herself, looking at the pole that Usagi almost _did _walk into. "It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Well, it defintely doesn't feel like we're going to the arcade. Where _are _we heading?" Usagi asked, stumbling about.

"It's a surprise, so stop asking. We're almost there," Minako told her.

Usagi felt herself being ushered into a building and then into a lift. She heard the doors slide close and the felt the lift moving swiftly upwards before coming to a smooth stop. Minako grabbed Usagi's wrist, dragging the blonde to some unknown destination. Finally, they arrived at what Usagi assumed was a door. She could hear the faint ringing sound of the door bell. She felt a gush of wind as the door was opened and she was pushed quite violently inside. Usagi stumbled but luckily managed to stay on her feet.

"Minako?" Usagi called. There was no reply. "Minako!" Again, no reply. Usagi hesitantly reached for her blindfold and pulled it off.

She was standing alone in a very spacious living room. The room was decorated very professionally but Usagi frowned at the lack of hominess feel to it. "Is anyone here?" Usagi walked into the center of the room and saw a white envelope with her name written neatly on it, placed on the coffee table. She reached for it, finding a folded sheet of paper within.

_Happy birthday, Usako._

_Sixteen Things I Love About You_

_1. Your expressive eyes._

_2. Your cute nose._

_3. Your pouty lips._

_4. Your elf-like ears._

_5. Your sweet smile._

_6. Your childish laughter._

_7. Your exuberant nature._

_8. Your vanilla perfume._

_9. Your sweet voice._

_10. Your courage._

_11. Your off-key singing._

_12. Your clumsiness._

_13. Your stubborness._

_14. Your illegitimate handwriting that is just you._

_15. Your odangoes._

_16. Ask me if you want to know._

Usagi looked up from the paper, frowning. Ask who?

"Oink."

"Mamoru-baka!" Usagi exclaimed, whirling around. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she took in the gorgeous vision of him.Then her eyes widened as her brain processed what he just said. "You were awake!"

"Yup." Mamoru was grinning as he crossed over to Usagi. He handed her a palm-sized box beautifully wrapped. "Happy sweet sixteenth."

Usagi looked at the box warily and hesitantly reached for it. "T-thank you." She waved the letter with her other hand. "D-did you write this?"

"Yes," Mamoru said, slowly invading her personal space. "Want to know what number sixteen is?" His face was only inches away from hers.

Usagi gulped, feeling breathless. "Yes."

Mamoru's face slid even closer. Usagi could feel the whisper of his lips on hers. "I love you-" the merest brush of lips "-for being you."

"Y-you do?" Usagi's voice was a breathless squeak.

"I do," Mamoru confirmed, pulling back to look into her eyes sincerely. "I do love you."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

Mamoru chuckled, drawing her closer, in a tighter hug. "Usako."

---

"Don't you want to open your present?" Mamoru asked curiously, a little while later.

They were cuddling on Mamoru's couch.

"What is it anyway?" Usagi asked, shaking the box.

"Well, I'm happy that I didn't choose anything fragile," Mamoru said wryly. "Open it and see for yourself."

Usagi slowly untied the ribbon from her present. She meticulously removed the Scotch tapes one by one.

"Are you going to take forever to open it?" Mamoru asked, exasperatedly. "I thought you were the kind who tore the wrappers impatiently."

"But this is Mamo-chan's first present to me!" Usagi said, defensively.

Mamoru felt touched at her reply. "Silly girl," Mamoru chuckled softly, letting Usagi take as long as she wanted.

Finally, Usagi had removed the wrapping. She opened the lid of the box to find- "Oh, thank you, Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried in delight. She lifted the necklace gently from it's bed, admiring the way the facets of the heart-shape crystal reflected the light. "Put it on me?"

Mamoru reached for it and placed it around Usagi's neck, closing the catch with smooth movements. "You like it?"

"I love it!" Usagi said delightedly. "Thank you so much! Now can I open my other present?"

Mamoru frowned, uncomprehendingly. "What other present?"

"This one." Usagi lifted Mamoru's right wrist, showing the ribbon tied there. She giggled as she saw Mamoru's expression.

"You sneaky chit," Mamoru said, chuckling. "Well come on then."

"This has got to be the best sweet sixteen present anyone could ever wish for," Usagi said before she glued her lips to Mamoru's.

---

**-END-**


	11. Theme 11: Past

**#11. Past**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. Please excuse me from my long absence. I humbly apologize to my loyal readers. Thank you to those people who have took the time to leave me a review. I love you guys!**

---

"So, how did it go this time?" Motoki asked as he placed a cup of steaming black coffee in front of his best friend.

Mamoru reached out for the cup of coffee and took a sip before he deigned to shake his head a little, while maintaining a faceless expression.

"She walked right past you again, huh?" Motoki said, giving a little chuckle.

"I don't think she even realises I _exist_," Mamoru said, showing a small grimace. "I stood there, right in her way and she just sidestepped around me without even _looking _at me."

"Maybe you should make yourself more noticeable then," Motoki advised as he took a pink-and-white chequered piece of cloth to wipe the counter for the lack of something to do.

"What am I supposed to do? Wear a neon pink tutu?" Mamoru asked sarcastically as he eyed his friend's actions warily. Motoki was obsessed with keeping that counter of his clean and polished.

"That's a pretty good idea. Your dear young miss is actually quite oblivious to things that do not stand out," Motoki said, half-unaware.

"Motoki, look at me," Mamoru commanded and paused until his friend looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do you really want to see me walking down the streets of Jyuuban, wearing nothing but a _skin-tight_, _neon pink_ ballerina _tutu_, frills and all that shit included?"

Motoki blinked while the thought took a few seconds to register. Immediately, his face turned pale and he said in horror, "_No_!"

Mamoru gave an inward sigh of relief. "Good. Now help me come up with a better idea."

---

Despite spending hours in the Crown Arcade the previous day, watching Motoki's customers' coming and going, neither Motoki nor Mamoru could come up with a good enough idea, nor a sane enough one.

Mamoru groaned as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk once again, being an obstruction to most people's path. They had finally decided on being eye-catching and he was now dressed in a full-set tuxedo suit, with a pair of sunglasses to shield him from full embarrassment.

Mamoru noticed that there were a lot of girls glancing his way, and when he turned to look at them, they blushed and giggled, chattering excitedly away. Some even swooned when he smiled at them.

"Oh my gosh! He looked my way!"

"Is he a movie star?"

"Damn, he's hot."

Mamoru grinned at the compliments. Hopefully, someone else would be thinking along the same lines as those girls. Now he didn't feel so awkward wearing the suit. He scanned around and finally caught sight of his target. He moved to go right up behind her.

---

Usagi ooh-ed and aah-ed over the various displays of jewellery that Naru's mother had in her shop window.

"Usagi, since you're Naru's friend, you get a discount for whatever you want, okay?" Naru's mother said, winking.

Usagi grinned cheerfully at her best friend's mother. "Thanks, Osaka-san."

"Well, then, take a look around and let me know whatever takes your fancy, okay?" Naru's mother said before entertaining other young customers.

Usagi dropped the smile and muttered, "Well, I _would_ like one but it's way out of allowance budget and daddy will never buy it for me with the thirty I scored on this quiz."

Usagi retrieved a piece of paper from her bag and stared at the score underlined above it. Grimacing, she scrunched the paper into a ball and tossed it away. "Stupid quiz. I'm going home."

---

Mamoru was stunned when his crush of his seventeen years of life suddenly wadded up a paper ball and tossed it right into his face. With quick reflexes, he managed to catch the paper ball before it dropped onto the ground and was trampled by the people on the sidewalk.

"Oi, Miss Litterbug," Mamoru called out. He wanted to kick himself when he realised what just passed through his lips- it was like a reflexive action to be immediately insulting to whoever who tries to destroy nature.

"What?" Usagi asked, turning on her heels.

Mamoru curiously opened up the wadded ball. "A _thirty_?!"

"Nobody asked you to look at that!" Usagi said, her cheeks flaming up as she snatched back her quiz paper.

"I wouldn't have if you didn't toss it into my face, Odango Atama," Mamoru said in a teasing tone.

"Well, it wouldn't have hit you in the face if you weren't standing right behind me! I was aiming for the trashcan over there, pervert!" Usagi yelled. This was true, since she hardly ever misses trashcans as she had a _lot _of practice with her low-score quizzes.

"Pervert? How did I suddenly become a pervert, Miss No Aim?"

"I bet you were trying to look down my uniform! And I do so have good aim!"

"Miss Bad Aim, you have nothing there for me to bother to even look down!"

Immediately Usagi crossed her arms defensively across her chest. "So I'm not fully grown yet! I will be! Ugh, enough of this, I'm going home!"

With that Usagi ran off, leaving behind a Mamoru who wanted to kick himself where the sun does not shine.

---

Motoki could not stop the tears from leaking out of the corner of his eyes as he continued to laugh at his friend's misery. "You waited and planned for _weeks _for this chance to talk to her and you completely screwed it up by telling the girl she is not well-endowed? Mamoru Chiba, you have lost your touch."

Mamoru had his forehead on the cool marble of the counter. "Do not remind me of that, Motoki. I feel completely like shit now."

"Well, I have to say, you did make a very big impression on her, just not a very good one," Motoki said as he chuckled.

---

Mamoru wanted to see more of his Odango Atama, so he tracked down the route she used to go to school every morning and the time of when she passes through that route. Luckily for him, the path she used was the one he used on his way to his school, just in the opposite direction. And luckier for him, that he did not have to go to school until nine as she seemed to like cutting it close to her eight o'clock school bell.

'_I'm like some kind of stalker_,' Mamoru thought as he stood right around the corner, in the middle of her path, awaiting her arrival.

Right on time, a hurtling mass of long blonde hair and school uniform came crashing into him. He instinctively used his body to shield her from the impact, wincing as he felt the pavement scrape his once-immaculate uniform.

"Ouch! Odango Atama, why don't you watch where you're going?"

Usagi looked up and her eyes darkened. "What about you, you blind pervert?! What are you doing standing in my way?!"

"The sidewalk does not belong to you, Miss Thirty."

"I bet you stood there just to make sure I'm late," Usagi grumbled. Catching sight of her watch, she shrieked, "I'm late!" Without another word, she scrambled off Mamoru and ran off.

Mamoru picked himself up from the ground and brushed himself off while smiling. "Well, she smells of strawberries today."

---

And everyday after that, Usagi found herself colliding with Mamoru in the same corner. She really should have known better and remember to pause at the corner to make sure the baka buta was not standing around it. Or she could have just used another route- there were quite a few of them, after all.

But really, maybe she did enjoy colliding into him everyday, just a little. He carried a very nice scent after all, of roses and some unknown cologne. Maybe that's why she did not bother to just walk past that corner and continued running around it instead.

---

Ten years later:

"Happy Anniversary, Usagi," Mamoru said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Happy Anniversary, Mamo-chan," Usagi returned, smiling happily. "How was your day today?"

"The same," Mamoru said, shrugging as he removed his tie. He related a few tales from the hospital to his wife before he asked her of her day.

"I was talking to Reika on the phone this morning," Usagi said, with a glint in her eye.

"Oh?"

"Yes, we were just reminiscing on the past."

"That must have been fun."

"It was. It seems that there was someone who intentionally stood in my way because I used to walk past him all the time," Usagi said sweetly.

Mamoru paled. '_That Motoki! I suddenly remember that the hospital needed a test subject and one Furuhata Motoki will be very happy to accept that job._'

"Really, that was very sweet of him but I had to stand with a bucket on my head outside of class for quite a few times," Usagi continued, still with sweet venom in her voice.

"I- I see," Mamoru said with a strangled voice.

"So, in return for that sweetness of him, we're eating home-cooked food tonight."

"But what about the reservations, Usagi?" Mamoru asked, nervously.

"You don't want to?" Usagi asked, with wide-eyes.

"No, no, it's completely fine with me. I'll just get started now shall I?" Mamoru said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"It's okay, darling. I know how hard you've worked all day. I've already cooked dinner. So why don't you just go and take a bath while I set the table, okay?"

If it seemed possible, Mamoru was sheet-white. '_Now what do you take for diarrhea and nausea again?_'

Usagi walked out of the room before she started giggling. She had learned how to accept the fact that her cooking was hazardous. Her husband just didn't know that. After all, who would dwell in the past?

---

**-END-**


	12. Theme 12: Present

**#12. Present**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. Please excuse me from my long absence. I humbly apologize to my loyal readers. Thank you to those people who have took the time to leave me a review. I love you guys! **

---

"One more time, Usagi, and please listen to me carefully," Ami chided her friend gently. "Present pronounced _prez-uhnt_ has three meanings. One, it means at this time, at hand or immediate. Two, it means being here. Three, it means a gift. When it is pronounced as _pri-zent_ it means to bring before or to introduce something. Either pronunciation gives the same spelling."

"Why is this so hard?!" Usagi wailed.

"It is not that difficult, Usagi," Ami said with a hint of impatience. Sometimes, even this gentle girl felt like strangling the blonde. "All you have to remember is there is one way of spelling it, two ways of pronouncing it and three ways of meaning."

"I hate English," Usagi muttered. "But if I fail it one more time, Mama is going to ground me for life!"

"That's why you should pay attention now, Usagi," Ami said. "Next…"

"No more!" Usagi moaned. "Let's take a break, shall we? Just five minutes! Five minutes is just all I ask of you!"

Ami smiled. "Very well then. Five minutes."

While Usagi slumped in relief against the seat of the booth, Ami took out a thick tome to continue her 'light reading'. Usagi eyed the book warily, wondering if Ami intended to smack her with it the next time she gets frustrated.

---

"Usagi-chan, Ami-chan."

"Unazuki-chan!" Usagi greeted happily, thankful for anything that would interrupt her current cramming session.

"What are you doing here?" Unazuki Furuhata asked as she peered curiously at the books sprawled across the table.

"Studying for tomorrow's English test," Usagi groaned. "Is your shift over already?"

"Nope. I'm just taking a short break," Unazuki said cheerfully. Lowering her voice in a conspiratorial way, she asked "By the way, Usagi, do you know it's _somebody's_ birthday this Saturday?"

"Whose?" Usagi asked with her eyes wide.

"Mamoru Chiba's!" Unazuki informed her, rolling her eyes. "Really, for a girl who claims to have a-" Unazuki was cut off as a hand slammed onto her mouth.

"Shh! You don't have to say _that _out loud!" Usagi hissed. "We don't need the baka buta getting a bigger ego than he already has!"

Nodding, Unazuki removed her friend's hand. "Honestly! Why don't you just _tell _him already! He-"

"No way! He will laugh me all the way out of Tokyo!" Usagi interrupted.

Unazuki and Ami exchanged glances. Both tried to hide their laughter.

"What do you intend on giving to him as a birthday present then? He was very sweet, getting you that crystal pendant and all for your birthday."

"I'll think of something," Usagi said, her mind working furiously. "But I need to get on with tomorrow's quiz first or I won't be going anywhere this Saturday."

"I'll leave you to it then," Unazuki said, waving cheerfully.

"Now Usagi, back to the question before, this means…" Usagi sighed as Ami droned on and on.

---

"So what do you want for your birthday present this year, Mamoru?" Motoki asked.

"Usagi," Mamoru replied without pausing to think.

"You can't have that," Motoki replied cheerfully. "Let's try something more realistic, shall we?"

"I don't want anything if I can't get Usagi," Mamoru said solemnly.

Motoki chuckled. "Go tell her you like her then."

"No!" Mamoru said vehemently. "I don't want to be laughed all the way out of Tokyo!"

Motoki massaged his temples. "You like that girl, you want that girl, but you won't confess to that girl. In fact, you go around antagonising the shit out of that girl and only act sweet once in a blue moon towards her. Can you tell me what is wrong with that picture, Mamoru?"

Mamoru blinked at his best friend. "Nothing?"

Motoki sighed. "Let's try again. Normally, when a guy likes a girl, he will put his best foot forward and try his utmost to impress the girl, and do nothing that will make the girl he likes sad or angry. You, my friend, have done nothing but make Usagi yell and argue with you."

"So? At least I'm not a wallflower to her then."

"Mamoru," Motoki said slowly. "You're acting like a pre-school kid."

"So what if I am?"

"It's not attractive to girls. They tend to like guys who treat them nicely."

"So I don't do nice."

"You should be," Motoki said, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because it's fun to see her face flushed with anger," Mamoru informed him.

"Argh!" Motoki gave up.

---

Somehow, Usagi managed to remember all the facts that Ami had stuffed into her head the night before the test. She proudly displayed her seventy seven she got for the English quiz on the fridge in the kitchen.

Now that her academic problem was solved, she had a new problem to deal with. What in the world is she going to get that baka buta?

---

Saturday came around and Mamoru found himself spending a lonely night all alone. He had ensured that Motoki would not even dare to think of throwing him a birthday bash. He _really _hated those things- all those people who he hardly knew celebrating _his _birthday for him. No thanks; he did not need the hassle of cleaning up after them.

When the doorbell rang, Mamoru was fully ready to give a piece of his mind to whoever was standing behind it. He strode to the door in lengthy and furious steps, swinging the door open violently.

---

Usagi winced as a gush of wind blew from the forceful opening of the apartment door. She looked at Mamoru's surprised face with an uneasy smile on her own.

"Happy birthday?"

---

Mamoru could not believe what he was seeing. Standing there at his door was the one thing he had fervently wished for on this birthday. Usagi was a vision, standing there in a pink and white dress, a white bow tied at the centre of her chest. She brought her hands upward towards him, revealing two smaller white bows tied at her wrist.

Completely ignoring the neatly wrapped gift that she held carefully in her hands, Mamoru grabbed Usagi by her upper arms and dragged her into the apartment, unheeding her questions and stutterings.

---

**A few hours later**

"So _you _weren't my present?" Mamoru asked albeit sheepishly.

"Uh, no, actually," Usagi said, blushing furiously. Her eyes popped wide open. "Oh great goddess of the moon, I think they've died!"

Usagi quickly jumped out of the bed, dragging the sheets with her to wrap around her naked body. Mamoru stumbled out of the bed after her, dragging the quilt with him to wrap around his waist.

"What's dead?!" Mamoru demanded haphazardly. He was a stick for being clean. There just cannot be something that died in his apartment!

"Your present!" Usagi wailed.

She quickly unwrapped the present and sighed in relieve when she saw the two baby rabbits inside were still breathing, the upward and downward motions of the bodies of the rabbits prove of it. Thank goodness Ami remembered to poke holes in the wrapping paper!

"_This _was my present?" Mamoru asked.

"Yup!" Usagi said cheerfully. "Motoki said you wanted a rabbit. But since one would be so lonely, I bought two to keep each other company! Aren't they just cute?"

'_That meddling Furuhata Motoki!_' Mamoru groaned inwardly. Outwardly, he could only give a forced smile to his precious 'Rabbit'.

"So what are you going to name them?" Usagi asked excitedly. She was still staring through the bars of the cage at the cuddling rabbits.

"Why don't you pick?"

"Can I?" Usagi asked with shining eyes. "Um, okay. The black one's Mamo-chan and the white one is Usa-ko!"

"Are you serious?" Mamoru asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with it?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru merely sighed. "Nothing's wrong. They're good names. Good names."

He woke up this morning thinking he would never get his birthday wish but now he not only got his Usagi, he got two additional rabbits named after him and his precious 'Rabbit'. Oh well, one had to take the good with the bad. But there _was _one more thing he had to know.

"Usagi?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you dressed like a present- what with the bows and everything?"

"Present-o! There is one word in English, present. It's spelt one way with two pronunciations and three meanings! Ami taught me how to remember it: A _present_ must be _present_ed in a good way, and it must be _present_ on special occasions at its' _present_! So I thought since presentation is important, I should dress myself as a present too! And I'm present at the present-giving presently! Aren't I smart?"

Mamoru groaned inwardly. '_Ami, you've created a tongue-twister monster. Well, at least it landed Usagi in my arms!_'

---

**-END-**


	13. Theme 13: Future

**#13. Future**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. Please excuse me from my long absence. I humbly apologize to my loyal readers. Thank you to those people who have took the time to leave me a review. I love you guys! **

**A big thank you to **KiwiKol** who inspired me to use the younger version of Mamoru and Usagi.**

---

The nurses at the hospital were fascinated with the blonde-haired, blue-eyed little girl currently sitting on the counter top of the Accident and Emergency departments' reception desk. The cherub look-alike was currently explaining to the nurses what was going on with her mother, who was brought in here in a rush by a very anxious and panicky husband.

"Papa says that Mama's stomach is so big because there is a watermelon inside!" The little girl exclaimed, using hand motions to emphasise the size of the 'big watermelon'. "Papa says that this watermelon can't be eaten though! He says that Mama's in pain now because she is trying to squeeze out that watermelon out of her, like how we go poo-poo!"

The nurses were all in tears of laughter by then. Tsukino Kenji really knew how to plant ideas in his daughter's head. They watched in mirth as this little brightened up their normally dull and colourless days. It was as if she really was an angel sent down to bring a bit of colour into their lives for that day.

"Papa says that when this watermelon comes out, it is going to split in half! Then inside I will find my little brother," Usagi recited excitedly. "But I wanted to see how the watermelon splits!"

"Don't worry, darling," one of the nurses said, chuckling. "Next time, when you are a big girl, and married to a nice, handsome young man, you'll get to see it."

"I really can?" Usagi asked with her eyes wide and shining.

"Yup," another nurse nodded. "But for now you have to start finding a candidate to be your husband first, so that you can find the most suitable one. Then you, your husband and your baby will be a happy family!"

"Oo," Usagi said, her lips in the shape of an 'O'. "What is a 'husband'?"

"It's someone who will plant watermelon seeds with you," a nurse informed her.

Before Usagi could ask anymore questions, she heard her father calling for her. "Papa!"

"Usagi," Tsukino Kenji said cheerfully, albeit looking a little worn out. Usagi spied four imprints of nails on the back of her father's hand. "Let's go buy flowers for Mama and your new brother, okay?"

"Okay," Usagi said, reaching her arms out to her father for him to lift her from the counter. "I can walk myself. I'm a big girl now. I have to go find a candidate to plant watermelon seeds with me now!"

"What?" Kenji asked in disbelief.

"Congratulations, Tsukino-san," the nurses quickly said before disappearing behind the counter, leaving Kenji with an inquisitive daughter who wanted to learn more about the 'planting of the watermelon seeds'.

Kenji was inspired to tell his daughter that it would hurt very much and thus, Usagi should never do it but he knew that if his wife ever caught wind of it, a very precious part of him would turn up on the menu for their dinner. He was left creating more and more unbelievable stories, but each one swallowed up by his daughter.

---

Usagi hummed happily as she held the bouquet of roses in her hand. Her father had told her to wait first outside her mother's room upon arriving, because the doctor was inside performing a check-up on her mother and the baby. She did not mind it one bit as she watched the other children in the hospital played in the room.

Suddenly, she felt an unbearable sadness wash over her and Usagi looked around for the source of it. Sensing that it came from one of the rooms in the hallway, Usagi trotted towards it cautiously. At the door, she heard sobs filtering out.

"Why are you crying?" Usagi asked, pushing open the door to reveal a boy sitting in a sunlit room.

The boy looked up in surprise at the intruder. "Because my parents have died in an accident," he said slowly, somehow surprised that he was willing to tell this little girl.

He was surprised when she didn't turn around and just walk away once her curiosity was satisfied. She walked right in and up to his bedside. He eyed her warily as she looked up at him with round, blue eyes.

Usagi knew what 'died' meant. Papa had told her once that it was a very sad thing when somebody went away to heaven and left behind the person who loves them very much.

"Don't worry," Usagi said, patting his hand. "Your parents are in heaven and right now they're watching you from up there. They will be sad if they saw you crying like this for them."

The boy knew that what the girl spoke was just childish fairytales but somehow, it had made him feel a little better. He rubbed the tears off his face and smiled at her, relieved to see her smiling happily back at him.

"Mama just 'poo-poo-ed' a big watermelon," Usagi informed the boy. "Papa says that inside Mama there was a big watermelon and then that she was in pain because she had to 'poo-poo' that watermelon. Then when the watermelon comes out I will find my little brother inside. I told the sisters that I wanted to see the watermelon splitting, but they say that I will be able to when I am a big girl! And now I must find someone who will plant the watermelon seeds with me."

The boy could only stare incredulously at this little girl who was spouting nonsense from her lips. He realised that she was perhaps only four years old, compared to his eight. People were bound to tell her stories.

"I like you," Usagi said cheerfully. "Will you be my- my- husband who plants watermelon seeds with me?"

The boy giggled, wondering if she knew the true meaning of what she just said. His father, being a doctor, had long ago told him of the true actions to make a baby, just not going into details.

But he didn't want to disappoint her, so he said, "I will, but you have to find me ten years into the future from now and not just forget all about me." He did not know what made him add the last part.

"I promise," Usagi said, nodding seriously. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. What is your name?"

"Chiba Mamoru," the boy said solemnly. For the first time since he woke up after the accident, he saw a light at the end of the very dark tunnel he had been traversing.

Usagi heard her father calling for her. She quickly plucked a rose out from the bouquet in her hands and handed it to Mamoru. "I will come find you in ten years, okay? Don't forget me and go plant watermelon seeds with someone else!"

Mamoru took the flower while looking at her in amazement. Does the girl really not know the true meaning of what she is saying? "Don't forget okay, Odango Atama."

"I'm not Odango Atama! I'm Tsukino Usagi," Usagi said, tip-toeing to reach his cheek to give him a peck before grabbing the bouquet of flowers and running towards her father's voice.

Mamoru's eyes widened as he watched Usagi run to the door. He could have sworn that he saw the faintest flutter of wings on her back. Shaking his head, he rubbed the place where she had kissed him, wondering if this is what you call a first love.

---

"Usagi, where did you go?" Kenji asked, relief in his voice as he hugged his daughter tight before carrying her into the room where Ikuko was.

Usagi realised that if she lost her parents too, she would never be hugged like this again. She felt sad on Mamoru's behalf as well. "I found a boy whose parents died, Papa. I gave him a flower from here, is that okay?"

"Don't worry, Usagi," Kenji said, kissing his daughter's forehead. "I'm sure the boy needed it."

"Mama!" Usagi called upon seeing her mother.

"And where did you run off to?" Ikuko asked sternly.

"I found a boy whose parents went to heaven," Usagi informed her. "I'm sorry, Mama. I gave him one of your flowers."

"That's okay, Usagi. I'm glad you did," Ikuko said, smiling.

"Oh! And he agreed to plant watermelon seeds with me in the future!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"What?!" Kenji yelped before blacking out at the thought of his precious baby doing the horizontal tango with some other imp.

Ikuko chuckled before patting Usagi on the head. "That's very nice then. Oh dear, it seems that your father can't take the shock."

"I'm serious!" Usagi said, pouting because her mother wasn't taking her seriously.

"As am I. It's nice to find your first love, isn't it?" Ikuko said, smiling gently.

"Uh-huh." Usagi climbed into the bed next to her mother. "Can I see the baby later?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll go sleep now. I have to start dreaming of the names of my future watermelons."

There was another thud from the just-awake Tsukino Kenji.

---

**Ten years later**

"Usagi, are you still looking for that watermelon planter of yours?" Hino Rei asked her friend.

"Don't call him that!" Usagi turned around to glare at her friend. "Anyway, yes, I still am."

"Good," Rei said. "Come with me."

Rei dragged Usagi out of the Crown Arcade, along a few streets and into an art gallery that looked and was, very classy and expensive. Their current exhibition was featuring a budding new artist named M. Chiba.

"Rei," Usagi hissed nervously as her friend tugged her along the rows of paintings. "What are we doing here?!"

"Just shut up and get ready," Rei said.

"For what?!"

"Ah, here it is. There, look," Rei said, pushing Usagi to face a huge canvas on the wall.

Usagi's eyes widened as she took in the entire painting. She gasped with her heart pounding in her throat. The painting was of a little girl that looked exactly like she did when she was four years old, holding a bouquet of roses and standing in a field of watermelons. There were small cherubic wings on her back, and her face was lit up with a heavenly glow.

Usagi looked at the bottom of the canvas and saw, 'Title: My Watermelon-Planting Angel. By: M. Chiba.'

"Good morning, Miss, how may I help you?" A deep voice intruded her thoughts.

"Um, yes, I was looking for the artist," Usagi said, turning around.

"I am he," the man said.

"Mamoru?" Usagi said slowly, unable to believe what was before her eyes.

The cute young boy was not there but standing before her was a tall, handsome man, dressed in a tailored suit and carrying himself with great pride and cool demeanour.

"I'm sorry, I must have mistaken you for someone else," Usagi said, giving the man a small smile before walking away. She had her hopes raised so high only for it to be crushed once again.

"Oi, Odango Atama, how's your brother from the watermelon doing?"

Usagi stopped mid-step and spun around. "What? How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone about-"

The man grinned at her. Usagi's brain processed that bit of information slowly. She didn't tell anyone about it and the only people who knew about it was Papa, Mama, Shingo, and…

"Mamoru!" Usagi cried out, running into his outstretched arms.

"Took you long enough to find me," Mamoru said as he embraced her.

"We're going to have a long future ahead of us, and we're going to go through it together, okay?" Usagi asked with her voice muffled by Mamoru's shirt.

Mamoru smiled and hugged her tighter.

---

**-END-**


	14. Theme 14: Closet

**#14. Closet**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. Thank you to those people who have took the time to leave me a review. I love you guys! **

**Okay, you guys will probably find that this drabble completely goes beyond all logic. Yeah, it does. I was inspired while searching for the word 'closet' online. 'Coming out of the closet' means to reveal something that might make people persecute the person, not just revealing that the person is gay. It's just that this is the most often used meaning.**

---

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, with the sun slowly creeping higher and higher into the sky and not a spot of cloud in the sky to mar the beautiful blue of it. People of Jyuuban were slowly crowding the streets outside. All in all, it seemed like it would be a peaceful day.

That was what Mamoru thought while sipping on his cup of black coffee laced with a _lot_ of sugar. It was a secret of his that no one else except Motoki knew. No, Chiba Mamoru did not like sweet things in general. He was just obsessed with the aroma of the strong black coffee mixed with the sweet taste of four teaspoons of sugar. It seemed to him, that it was a right balance between the bitterness of black coffee and the sweetness of sugar.

Mamoru had been pretty much successful in hiding this fact from everyone until Motoki one day spied him pouring a load of sugar into the black coffee that he had just made.

"Well, and here I thought you were very matured for taking your coffee black," Motoki said, laughing when he caught the surprised look on Mamoru's face.

"Shh, you don't have to announce it to the entire shop! Just don't tell anyone about this," Mamoru said crossly.

"I don't get why you have to hide this. So you like black coffee with a lot of sugar- Usagi-chan likes, well, sugar, but she doesn't hide it," Motoki said, chuckling. "It's not that weird to find out that a guy likes sweet things too, even if he looks as serious as you."

"Just don't," Mamoru warned.

"Tell me your reason and I'll pretend I never saw a thing," Motoki said, smiling cheekily.

"Fine," Mamoru said, frowning. "In middle school, there was a girl in my class that found out about it- Goddess of the Moon knows how she did it. Anyway, the next day I found _seventeen _parcels of sweets in my locker. It got worse day by day after that."

"What's so bad about that?"

"One, it's not that I like sweet things in general. I just like the mix of this combination. Two, imagine your locker, table, book bag, gym bag and whatever else they can find a space to stick their presents in, overflowing with these _sweet _things every _single day_. I mean, one is bad enough but can you imagine the invasion of your privacy by so many girls?" Mamoru said, shuddering. "'Sides, I have to keep up that manly image of mine, don't I?"

Motoki heaved a sigh, shaking his head. "That is the lamest reason I have ever heard of, Chiba Mamoru. Who doesn't like getting gifts from girls?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting gifts from _one _girl but she's not interested in giving me any," Mamoru said, shrugging.

"That's because you act like a big kid around her all the time," Motoki said with a wry smile.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't let anyone else know, okay?" Mamoru said, glaring.

Immune to his glare Motoki walked away singing, "Mamoru has skeletons in his closet, skeletons in his closet, skeletons in his closet…"

---

An hour later, Mamoru had finished his cup of coffee but was still secluded in his seat at the Crown Arcade with a thick book opened in front of him. Engrossed in his book, he ignored the sound of the doors of the arcade sliding open and the sudden rush of the sound of the bustling street outside.

A little while later, Mamoru found Usagi sitting next to him staring at him curiously.

"What?" Mamoru asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"When are you going to come out of the closet?" Usagi asked with innocent eyes.

The occupants of the four seats on her other side simultaneously choked on their drinks.

"What?!" Mamoru repeated in a higher, strangled tone.

"Motoki-kun was singing that you had skeletons in your closet and that there is no point hiding so you should come out of the closet soon," Usagi said. "Is your closet that fun?"

"Motoki!"

---

Promptly after that outburst, Usagi was taught the often-used meaning of the phrase 'coming out of the closet' by Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako.

Mamoru was in a very black mood as he brooded over his cup of coffee once again. Luckily, no one bothered to ask what exactly the 'skeletons' inside his closet were. Deep in thought, Mamoru failed to notice Usagi's presence beside him.

"Mamoru-baka!" Usagi called softly.

"Odango Atama?" Mamoru turned to look at her as he pulled his thoughts together.

"Are you gay?" Usagi whispered.

"What?!" Mamoru yelped.

"I said, are you gay?" Usagi asked crossly, in a louder voice.

"No, I'm not!"

---

Even though he protested several times, Usagi still believed that Mamoru was in fact, a homosexual.

"There's nothing wrong in being gay. I'll still be your friend even if you admit that you're one," Usagi reasoned.

"What are you talking about?!" Mamoru said. "For the final time, I am _not_ gay!"

"Fine, be that way. You're the only one suffering after all," Usagi said, crossing her arms.

"Usagi, where did you get that idea?" Mamoru said, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on. To think that the girl that he is in love with thinks that he is gay, of all things.

"Motoki-kun said you had skeletons in your closet and that it wouldn't hurt to come out of the closet. Ami-chan said that coming out of the closet means you are going to announce publicly that you're gay," Usagi said.

"And _that's _how you came about with the idea that I am gay?" Mamoru asked.

"Yep."

Mamoru slapped his forehead. "Oh for goodness sake."

"It's okay, really."

"What can I do to prove to you that I am _not _gay?"

"But I thought you were?"

"That does it," Mamoru said, slamming his hands on the counter top. "Motoki! I'm borrowing your _closet_!"

Grabbing Usagi by her wrist, he dragged her behind the counter and through the door into the room behind it. Pushing her into the cramped space of the closet, Mamoru climbed in as well before shutting the door.

"Now I'm going to teach you what it means to make out in a closet," Mamoru said.

"What-" Usagi was cut off as Mamoru planted his lips right on hers.

---

"Well, you should know very well now that I am not gay," Mamoru said, panting slightly as the two of them sat outside of the closet with their backs against the closet door.

"I don't think I've been given enough proof," Usagi said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

A second later, she found herself inside the closet again with Mamoru.

---

**-END-**


	15. Theme 15: Mistake

**#15. Mistake**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. Thank you to those people who have took the time to leave me a review. I love you guys! **

**This is something deeper than my previous fourteen drabbles. I'm still trying to stick to the humorous side of it though. Ah! How I wish this drabble can be made into a movie. I have the scenes and everything planned out in my head already!**

**---**

_Do you believe in _Fate

---

"Usagi! Wake up, Usagi!" Ikuko Tsukino said as she shook her daughter. "You are going to be late for school again!"

"Huhhh," Usagi mumbled. "What time is it?"

"It's twenty minutes to eight!" Ikuko said, hands on hips.

Immediately, Usagi's eyes popped wide open as she stumbled out of bed. "That's impossible! I set my alarm for six-" Her eyes widened as she looked at her alarm clock. She had set it to ring at six thirty _pm_ not six thirty _am_.

"I'm late!" Usagi yelped.

She hopped into the shower, brushed her teeth in the shower, dressed herself and tumbled down the stairs, all in just under eight minutes. Grabbing a piece of toast off the plate in the kitchen, she ran out the door while shouting a goodbye to her parents.

"This _cannot _be happening!" Usagi cried. "It's the first day of school and I'm going to be late! And it's the number one item on my New Year's resolution list! How could I have made such a stupid mistake?"

Usagi risked a glance at her watch as she ran, giving a gasp when she realised that she had only five minutes 'till the eight o'clock school bell rang. The next thing she knew, she had collided into something hard. She winced as the impact created jarred her to her very core.

Opening her eyes to see what she had ran into, her line of sight was filled with one very angry person of the male species. But Usagi had no time to deal with him. She quickly scrambled off him.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! It was my fault! I'm sorry!" Usagi blabbered with a series of quick bows before running off.

The man left behind looked as if he had the wind knocked out of him. He sat there with his legs sprawled across the pavement in daze as he wondered what on earth had just run into him. It felt as if he had walked right into a telephone pole.

When he finally came to his senses, he found a student handbook lying between his sprawled legs. He stood up and brushed himself off before slowly picking the book up. Flipping it open, he skimmed through the contents of the book before pausing at the last page, the profile page.

"Heh," he chuckled as he read it. "Weird girl."

---

_Do you believe that things happen because they are _meant_ to happen? _

---

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Naru asked her gloomy-looking friend.

"I got another D for Math!" Usagi wailed. "Mama is going to chop me and then fry me!"

Naru patted Usagi's back. "Awww, it won't be that bad, Usagi. Come on, let's go to my mother's shop. Maybe looking at the things there will cheer you up!"

"I doubt it," Usagi mumbled but followed her friend anyway.

"Don't worry. You just have to work harder for the next exam! I'll help you!" Naru said while smiling encouragingly.

"But Naru, wasn't it Umino who helped you out this term?" Usagi said in a small voice.

Laughing loudly to hide her embarrassment, Naru patted Usagi's back a little too hard, causing the yellow-haired girl to choke. "_Anyway_, what's done is done, right? So you should just forget it for now and enjoy the rest of the day!"

"I guess you're right," Usagi said, sighing. She took out her Math test paper to look at it once more before scrunching it into a ball and tossing it behind her, after a short glance to her back to check the distance of the nearest trashcan.

"Oi! The litterbug with the yellow hair! Odango Atama!"

Usagi whipped around furiously. "What?!"

"Do I look like a trashcan to you?"

The person who she had run into that morning was now standing in front of her. He raised an eyebrow as he smoothed out her crumpled test sheet.

"What is this? A D?! Who on earth makes so many mistakes on such simple questions?" The guy laughed.

Usagi marched right up to him and snatched the paper from his grasp. "Mind your own business!" She quickly tucked the paper into her bag as she walked away.

"Eh, excuse me, Miss Tsukino Usagi, but I believe I have something that belongs to you," the guy said in a sing-song way.

Pausing mid-step, Usagi turned back to look at him with a questioning look. She _really _did not have the energy to deal with this type of things today of all days. Her eyes widened as she spotted her red-covered student handbook in his hand.

"Why is it with you!" Usagi said as she made a snatch for it but missed.

"Because you dropped it this morning after bumping into me," the guy said as he held the handbook teasingly just out of her reach. "Eh, you can't take it just yet."

"And why can't I?" Usagi huffed as she folded her arms.

"Because you haven't made reparations yet for the injuries you caused me this morning."

"What injuries! I don't see a single bruise or scratch on you!"

"Eh? You can't see it. Oh, that's right, I have to remove my pants in order for you to see it," the guy said with a cheerful smile.

"Pervert!" Usagi shrieked as she punched him in his stomach unexpectedly. As he doubled over in pain, Usagi successful recovered her handbook.

Recovering quickly, the guy chuckled. "Well, aren't you the feisty one?"

"Get out of my way now, pervert! I know- I am a black belt in Tae Kwan Do!" Usagi threatened.

"Oh really?" The guy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, come find me at Katashi-sensei's dojo anytime. I'm Chiba Mamoru by the way, Odango Atama."

"Why would I go find you?" Usagi stuck her tongue out. "Baka buta!" She said before running off.

"Eh, that was interesting," Mamoru said, running his fingers through his hair.

---

_Do you believe that the Wheel of Fate has only one direction in which it will roll once it starts?_

---

"Why do I have such bad luck?" Usagi groaned, dropping her head onto her hands.

She had purposely wake up early that Saturday morning so that she could go to the Crown Arcade. This was for the sake of being able to talk to Furuhata Motoki, the guy that she had a crushed on for quite some time now, without the interruptions of other customers besides the few, early stragglers.

However, who she saw sitting at the counter chatting happily with her crush was making her wonder if waking up so early this morning was a mistake.

"Eh, it's the Odango Atama!" Mamoru said.

"Eh, I think I hear some noises from a certain baka buta," Usagi retorted. "But silly me, a pig can't speak, much less a stupid one."

"Ah, you've hurt my feelings," Mamoru said mockingly, pressing a palm to the part of his chest that covered his heart. "And after I went through all the trouble of bringing your handbook back to you."

"And bringing me more nightmares," Usagi muttered.

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan," Motoki greeted with a warm smile. "I didn't know that you know Mamoru-kun."

"Well, you see, I bumped into a very clumsy-"

Usagi clamped a hand over Mamoru's mouth as she smiled sweetly at Motoki. "Ohayo, Motoki-niichan. We just met by _mistake_." Secretly pinching Mamoru in his side as a warning, Usagi removed her hand that was over his mouth.

Giving a forced smile, Mamoru said, "Yes, I bumped into her that day near Jyuuban High as I was going to college."

"I see," Motoki said, not really getting it but had decided to forget it. "What would you like today?"

"One chocolate milkshake, please," Usagi said, inwardly sighing in relief. She could not let her beloved Motoki-niichan find out how clumsy she was!

"Ah, that's right, Motoki," Mamoru said, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. "How come I've never seen her around here before and yet you sound as if you knew each other for quite some time."

"Eh? Are you serious, Mamoru?" Motoki asked, surprised. "But you two are always here everyday, and at the same time too! And yet you never noticed each other's presence?"

---

_What if a mistake is not _just _a mistake?_

---

"Are _you_ serious, Motoki-niichan?" Usagi asked with wide eyes. "_He_'s always here?"

"Oh, that's right," Motoki said, pursing his lips as he looked at the two of them. "Mamoru-kun is always sitting at the corner there, reading whatever tome he's brought with him for that day and Usagi-chan, you're always surrounded by those friends of yours. And there are a lot of people coming in and out of here too. Perhaps it isn't so surprising that you two have never noticed each other before."

---

_What if a mistake was _meant_ to happen?_

---

"But it's so funny, you know, Mamoru-kun, Usagi-chan," Motoki said with a chuckle. "The two of you actually could have met each other quite a lot of times before this! Mamoru-kun, you use that road near Jyuuban High to go to your college, don't you? It's surprising you've never noticed this girl who is always late and runs to that school around the same time you are using that path!"

Blushing furiously, Usagi asked, "Motoki-niichan! Who told you that?!"

"Minako." Motoki laughed.

"She's dead," Usagi gritted out.

"Well, it's probably because I woke up too early by mistake that morning," Mamoru said, brushing it off. "But it was like some foghorn. I felt like I ran into a telephone pole."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to run into a pervert like him either. If it wasn't because I had set my alarm clock wrongly," Usagi said, glaring at Mamoru.

"Eh, I think you should take down those balls, Odango," Mamoru said.

"Why?" Usagi asked, giving him an evil stare.

"I think those balls are the ones disrupting the blood flow of your brain. You probably set your alarm to _P.M. _and not _A.M._ right?" Mamoru laughed.

"Aiya, I'm surprised that the stupid pig can actually tell me all these things! Really, Mr. Pig, you must be aspiring to be a gynaecologist," Usagi said with saccharine sweetness.

"And why would you think that?" Mamoru asked, intrigued.

"Because you're a bloody pervert."

---

_What if a mistake is _not _a mistake, but something that was meant to happen?_

---

After that, there was never a peaceful day that passed in the Crown Arcade whenever Mamoru and Usagi were there at the same time. Mamoru would always tease Usagi, why so Motoki will never know, and Usagi would always want to retort back. It was never just playful banter, but more of a quarrel.

Motoki wondered often if it was some sort of mating ritual between the two of them. Neither Usagi nor Mamoru ever looked put out because of the insults that were thrown in during their exchanges. In fact, Motoki sometimes sensed that either one of them would be a little downcast whenever they realise that the other is not around- not that that was a frequent occasion.

---

_Then what is a mistake?_

---

"Oi, baka buta! Hurry up and open your door! It's freezing out here."

"You're finally here, Odango! Slowpoke. And you're the one asking me to tutor you."

"I did not _ask _you. You offered it yourself. _Brrr_. It's really cold out there."

"Whatever. Just quickly get over here, you blonde. Here, dry yourself with this and put this on before you catch a cold."

"Oi, was that an insult? Thanks."

"I am forever amazed that you caught that. Here, drink something hot first."

The sounds of a short scuffle could be heard.

"Pervert! What did you just do?"

"What did it look like? I stole a kiss from you of course! Dumb blonde."

"Die."

The sound of a heavy book hitting something hard could be heard.

---

_Maybe a mistake is just another path of Fate then._

---

"Now, if you put the _x_ here, it balances the equation, understand?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, since when did you two become so close?" Motoki asked in surprise one day as he saw Usagi and Mamoru sitting next to each other without trying to draw blood.

"Who says we are close?" Mamoru asked with an eyebrow lifted.

"Then what do you call this?"

"A mistake gone right," Usagi and Mamoru said in unison before smiling at each other.

---

**-END-**


	16. Theme 16: Behind The Blue Curtain

**#16. Behind The Blue Curtain**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. Thank you to those people who have took the time to leave me a review. I love you guys! There is this one person's body who I really want to stare at 'cause it is just so yummy.**

---

"Look this way please, Chiba-san," the photographer directed. "Please lift your chin slightly higher. Yes, that's it."

Mamoru's facial expressions and body language completely did not belie the internal frustration raging in him as he held the haughty pose as per instructed. He had been here for nearly four hours, dressed up like a mannequin, his face with, what felt like, inches thick of cosmetics.

"Last shot," the photographer announced. The lights flashed one last round. "Perfect. Thanks for the hard work, Chiba-san. Please change into the next set of clothes now."

Mamoru was barely aware of the love-struck gazes thrown in his direction, his mind occupied wholly by another matter. He gave a faint smile out of courtesy as he took the bottle of water and towel offered by the photographer's assistant. She was a pretty girl who was obviously very much interested in him.

However, Mamoru did not return her feelings of attraction. He felt slightly annoyed when he realised she had followed him. He tried to ignore her as she hurried along to match his fast pace towards the dressing room.

"Chiba-kun," the girl called as she fluttered her eyelashes in a coquettish way. "Do you need help changing?"

"No, I'll manage just fine, thanks," Mamoru said with a bored tone. He did not even give her a glance or a smile to ease the rejection.

Mamoru always made it his policy to turn down girls that he was not interested in firmly, which is almost- well, all of them since he met a certain someone. He did not want a mass confusion to arise just because they mistook something he said or did as a hint for them to continue chasing him like a puppy chasing after a ball.

Put off, the girl turned around in a huff and left him without another word. Exhaling in relief, Mamoru entered the dressing room and found it empty except for himself. He walked into the air-conditioned room and threw himself into the only couch in the room, his skin prickling as the cold air hit his heated skin. He reclined in his seat, his legs extended, and one hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"Why did I take this job again?" Mamoru muttered to himself. "Oh yeah, because _she _was supposed to be here."

---

_A few days ago:_

"Mamoru-kun!" A girl's voice called out gaily.

Mamoru was on his way out of the college grounds after a particularly mind-bumbling Biology class. Halting his steps, Mamoru turned around to see a tall, slim girl waving at him as she jogged towards him.

"Nadeshiko-san?"

"I'm glad I caught you. I need a very big favour from you," Nadeshiko said as she closed in on him. She put her hands together in a sign of pleading, half bowing towards Mamoru.

"What is it?"

"The guy I was supposed to model with backed out in the last minute. I need you to fill in his place for me," she said, cringing with her palms still together. "Please! I really need your help!"

"No way," Mamoru said stonily, turning back to the direction before.

"It's not for free! The job pays well!" Nadeshiko clarified as she matched her strides with Mamoru's longer ones, her long brown hair flowing out behind her.

"Not interested," Mamoru said flatly.

"The photographer's assistant is a very cute girl!" Nadeshiko tried.

"Still not interested."

Nadeshiko stopped abruptly, falling back. Mamoru thought she had given up. However, the next thing she said had Mamoru's ears pricking for more information and his feet cemented to the ground.

"A certain rabbit with blonde hair will be there."

Nadeshiko smiled slyly when she saw Mamoru's entire body tense. "That certain rabbit is working there as an odd-jobs part-timer."

Mamoru spun on his heels slowly and his gaze met Nadeshiko's green ones directly. "Where and when?"

Nadeshiko grinned evilly.

---

"And where is she now?" Mamoru asked disgustedly. "No where to be seen, of course. I should have known that Nadeshiko would pull that one. What a huge waste of time."

He grimaced, dragging himself off the couch as he grabbed the next set of clothes he was supposed to pose in off the hanger before heading towards the changing cubicle. Pushing aside the blue curtain of the cubicle, Mamoru tossed the clothes onto the stool he saw in the corner carelessly.

He stripped himself of the black turtleneck he was currently wrapped up in, fanning himself as he tossed the shirt aside before hiding himself behind what-little-privacy the curtain offered.

---

Usagi hummed softly as she entered the dressing room. Nadeshiko-san had ordered her to inform the male model that the crew was going out for a quick break and ask if he would be interested in joining them.

Usagi could not believe that she was lucky enough to keep her job when she had arrived late this morning for the photo shoot. However, the photographer was pissed off enough to direct her into running multiple tasks immediately that had her running about town. Well, at least she would get a break after informing the model of the change of plans.

"Erm, hello?" Usagi called out, surprised to find the room empty. "Is anyone in here?"

---

Mamoru had worked himself up to a fine steam while he removed the rest of his clothes. How could he so easily be fooled by that woman? He had wasted precious time by agreeing to this stupid modelling job. The more he thought about it, the more pissed he got, and pretty soon blood was rushing through his brain, hindering his hearing- which was why he did not hear the sound of someone calling.

---

Usagi saw that one of the changing cubicles had its curtain drawn. She was worried as whoever inside had not responded to her calls. Perhaps the person had fainted in there? Or maybe… some act of crime had taken place!

Her mind was whirling with all sorts of horrific possibilities, her thoughts getting more and more gruesome with each new scenario her over-active mind could think up of. What could possibly be behind the blue curtain?

By the time she had tip-toed over to the cubicle, her hand was trembling as she reached out to pull it back. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to three before grabbing the curtain and drawing it back. Opening her eyes, there was a split-second pause before Usagi screamed at the sight before her.

---

Mamoru turned around at the same time he felt the curtain being drawn back. Belatedly, he realised that he was in a state of undress- he was undressed down to his underwear- choosing to wear a pair of red cotton briefs today instead of his usual black silk boxers.

His eyes found the object of his thoughts that plagued him this morning- and every morning, as well as afternoons and evenings- staring at him with wide sky-blue eyes. The next moment, an ear-splitting scream emitted from her pretty pink lips.

---

Usagi quickly recovered from her shock and turned away, tugging the curtain close once again.

"O-Oh my gosh," Usagi said, stammering. "I'm s-so sorry! Don't worry, I d-didn't see a-anything. E-erm, Nadeshiko-san wanted m-me to tell you that t-the crew is going o-out for a quick b-break and would you l-like to join t-them."

Her heart pounding in her ears, Usagi nearly missed the answer that came surprisingly calmly.

"Tell her that I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"O-okay." Usagi did not waste any more time to dash out of the room.

---

Mamoru shut his eyes as he replayed every second of the moment. His beloved Usagi had just seen him nearly buff. Remembering her flushed cheeks had him blushing as well. He quickly tugged on the clothes he was supposed to wear for the next shoot after calming himself down, before meeting Nadeshiko and the rest of the crew.

Nadeshiko had an evil grin when she saw Mamoru's form at the doorway. "So how was my little surprise?"

Mamoru glared at her. "I'm going to kill you."

"Oh?" Nadeshiko asked, feigning surprised. "Our little bunny was not happy with what you have to offer?"

Mamoru merely bared his canines at her, causing Nadeshiko to erupt into giggles.

---

'_Oh my goodness. I can't believe I saw that Mamoru-baka in the buff. Oh my goodness. But I have to say, he had quite the hot body. Oh my goodness. And his ass was so tight. Oh my goodness. And his-_'

Usagi cut off the flow of her thoughts, blushing furiously. She was currently hiding in one of the unused rooms with a cold water bottle held to her heated face.

'_Who knew he was hiding all that beneath that ugly green jacket of his_?' The mischievous thought came unbidden. '_I wanna see more of that.'_

'_Wait! What am I thinking?!_' the innocent part of Usagi realised with horror.

'_That he has a _very _hot body and you would like to see more of it?_' Naughty-Usagi's voice popped up in her head slyly.

'_No, I can't! It's bad! _Bad!' Innocent-Usagi said, making Usagi blush outwardly as she replayed the image of Mamoru's body in her mind.

'_What's so bad about it? Not only should you see…_'

'_No! Stop!_' Usagi slammed her hands over her ears as if she could stop the thoughts running through her head.

'_Don't you wonder how it would feel under your touch? How it would _taste?_ How it would-_'

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Usagi said out loud as she thumped her head against the wall.

---

"Has anyone seen Mamoru-kun?" Nadeshiko asked the crew.

"I think I saw him heading towards the dressing room about half an hour ago," one of the make-up artist said.

"Really," Nadeshiko said, rolling her eyes. "I leave him alone for one minute and he disappears off to hide in the dressing room. The job is not _that _bad."

Nadeshiko walked swiftly to the dressing room, her heels clicking on the granite tiles. Pausing briefly to open the door, she swung open the door without even calling out a greeting, hoping that she would catch Mamoru in a surprised- and hopefully, naked- state. However, she was disappointed as she saw no one in the room.

She was about to leave the room when she noticed that one of the changing cubicles had its heavy blue velvet curtains drawn. Chuckling quietly to herself, she walked silently towards the cubicle, intending to make sure that her wish of seeing Mamoru naked would come true.

However, what she saw behind the blue curtain had her stunned for a moment before she whipped it back into place. She stood staring blankly at the blue curtain in front of her before turning on her heels and walking stiffly out of the door.

---

"That was-"

"Yeah, it was."

"Er, I should leave now, shouldn't I?"

"You should."

Usagi tried to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes as she stared at the floor inside the cramp space. She tried to avoid looking at any part of Mamoru, her face a bright tomato-red.

Mamoru was staring down at Usagi's hair, his hands clenched in tight fists as he tried to restrain himself from grabbing her and thoroughly making out with her. He noticed that their earlier session had already gotten her hair messed up. He growled softly as he remembered the feel of her hair between his fingers.

Hearing his growl, Usagi glanced up at him in surprise. That was a mistake as she saw the unmistakeable signs of passion in his dark eyes.

"Oh, shove it," Usagi said as she reached up and dragged his head down to hers so that she could plant her lips on his, her fingers playing with his dark hair.

Immediately, Mamoru responded with his own hands returning to her long locks, before roaming around certain _places _that made her gasp and moan.

Oh shove it indeed.

---

**-END-**


	17. Theme 17: Ice Cream

**#1****7. Ice Cream**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES****: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. Thank you to those people who have took the time to leave me a review.**

**I only found out the difference between an ice cream and an ice lolly, or what some people call the popsicle, when I was 14. Friend was rolling across the floor as I called them the "hard ones" and the "soft ones" to differentiate them.**** And yes, even at that age, I knew that there were meanings behind those two terminologies. I was extremely well informed. Don't ask how.**

---

Mamoru had just entered the Crown Arcade one afternoon for his daily shot of caffeine when the sound of the Odango Atama's voice, raised to a near-shrieking pitch, as she argued with her look-alike friend, Minako Aino, floated over to his ear.

The shop was quiet enough with its few occupants that he could catch a bit of the conversation. His eyebrows knitted as he tried to pay attention to what she was saying.

"No! It isn't the same at all!" Usagi's voice could be heard wailing in protest.

"What's the difference?" Minako asked impatiently, folding her arms.

Mamoru's eyes scanned the shop for the source of the noise and saw the two blondes sitting at a booth near the counter where Motoki was, the both of them blocked by a potted plant and the only thing he could see was the top of their heads- one blonde head with two meatballs attached to it and another blonde head with a red ribbon placed high.

Taking a place at the counter, Mamoru gave a questioning look to Motoki who just gave him a tiny shrug, as if to say he did not know why the two were in such a serious discussion.

"It's different when it's hard and when it's soft!" Usagi could be heard saying.

Mamoru's eyes widened as he heard that line. Interested, Mamoru turned back to eavesdrop on the two's conversation while waiting for Motoki to brew his usual coffee, without him having to order it such was his everyday habit.

"When it's soft, you lick it and nibble on it, but you don't suck on it! Sucking on it would just give you this weird feeling in the mouth," Usagi continued.

Mamoru's eyes widened even more in disbelief. He looked towards Motoki, who had apparently heard her comment as well as he stood there with Mamoru's cup of java in hand, stunned. Shaking his head, Motoki handed Mamoru his cup of coffee and retreated to the other end of the corner so that he could discontinue this disconcerting revelation of facts.

However, Mamoru was very much interested to know how much exactly the little bunny knew. He sat back to enjoy the audio entertainment as he took slow sips of his hot drink.

"When it's hard, you can lick it, nibble on it and suck it! But of course you don't just bite it- that's going to be painful."

Mamoru choked on his coffee and started coughing uncontrollably as he tried to stop the coffee from going up his nose.

"Oh! But I love it when you suck the hard ones and the white stuff comes out. But when the white stuff drips all over your hand, it tends to get a little too messy, especially if you're in public."

That did it. Mamoru started gasping, his throat constricting his air passage as the coffee now threatened to escape from his mouth. Automatically trying to get some air, his body forced him to cough, making the coffee explode out of his mouth in an unsightly way. Once the coffee was out, Mamoru continued to cough, his chest heaving and his throat itching all the way.

Motoki saw his best friend in what seemed like a choking fit and quickly ran over to help. He pressed some napkins into Mamoru's hand and started thumping his back, apparently trying to help relieve Mamoru of whatever distress he was going through.

"Motoki!" Mamoru gasped. "Stop –cough- hitting –cough- -cough- me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Motoki said as he quickly stopped pounding Mamoru's back.

Now not only did Mamoru's trachea passage hurt from all the coughing, so did his back. He figured that Motoki must have broken a few ribs with all that pounding.

By now, Usagi and Minako had looked over to see what was causing all the commotion. The both of them gave surprised looks when they saw the normally calm, cool and collected Mamoru Chiba in what looked like a fit. They giggled as they watch Motoki try to help his best friend out by hitting the poor boy's lungs out.

When Mamoru finally calmed down enough, he looked up to see two similar blue-eyed gazes staring at him. One was giving him an innocent, wide-eyed stare while the other had a sceptical look to hers.

Mamoru slapped a hand on his forehead when he saw Usagi suddenly bring her hidden hand out to take a long lick at her ice cream.

"Odango Atama!" Mamoru snapped out, his face a brilliant red. "A 'hard one' is called a popsicle or an ice-lolly and a 'soft one' is called an ice cream!"

He ignored Motoki's chuckles and Minako's knowing looks as he stormed out of the store, leaving behind a puzzled Usagi.

"What?" Usagi asked, continuing to lick the ice cream at hand.

Motoki and Minako burst out laughing.

---

A few days later, while Mamoru sat at the counter of the Crown Arcade once again- after Motoki promising not to mention the incident anymore as he needed Mamoru to help draw in more customers, and most of them being female, Usagi walked in holding an ice cream in one hand and a popsicle in the other.

Mamoru eyed her warily as she managed to hop onto one of the stools at the counter without using her hand at all. He watched as she alternated between licking the ice-cream and sucking on the popsicle.

"Hi Motoki-niisan!" Usagi said in between. "Hi Mamoru-baka."

Mamoru was in a trance and completely missed Usagi's greeting. His eyes followed her mouth's movements. Lick. Suck. Lick. Suck. Lick-

"What 'chu staring at, baka buta?" Usagi asked, irritated. "I'm not gonna give you any."

Mamoru recovered quick enough to reply, "I was staring at the _real _pig in front me. You know you're now committing one of the Deadly Seven Sins? You're being a glutton."

Suck. "So? You're committing another. Jealousy."

"Jealous? Of what?" Mamoru asked. Oh, he was jealous of the treats in her hands all right.

"'Cause I have two and you don't have any."

"Then again, I'm not a kid like you."

"Right. Says the one who acts so immaturely," Usagi said, sticking her tongue out at him for a short moment before returning to her pattern of licking and sucking.

"I'm not the only one then."

Lick. "Baka." Suck.

"Odango Atama."

Lick. "Baboon butt." Suck.

"Oh reverting to calling names now are we? Flat chest," Mamoru said, biting his cheek at that lie.

Pause. Usagi looks down at her own breasts. "What! I'm not _flat_!"

Mamoru suddenly caught sight of a few of the other males sitting at the counter staring at Usagi's chest as well. The few of them have been following this banter from the very beginning.

Lick. "D'ahou." Suck.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed as he watched those gazes resume to their starting place, at Usagi's lips. He growled as he realised that they were _also_- they _were _having dirty thoughts about _his _Usagi in their heads.

"Stop eating!" Mamoru snapped.

"Wha-?" Usagi asked, puzzled at the sudden mood shift. "Told you. You _were_ jealous." Usagi stuck her tongue out at him before deliberately taking a long lick of her ice cream. "What- _hey_!"

Usagi protested as Mamoru snatched her popsicle and chewed off the remaining bit of it savagely as he glared at the other males in sight. He even bared his canines at them, which Usagi took as a sneer at _her._ The other males quickly focused their gaze somewhere else.

"Give me back my popsicle!"

"I have a whole box at my place," Mamoru said, grabbing Usagi's hand and practically dragging her towards the exit.

"Er, okay," Usagi said. "What's the hurry?"

Mamoru did not reply as he continued to drag her by her hand out of the store, away from the hungry stares of the other male customers.

Motoki merely shook his head at that sight, chuckling lightly. He turned back to his customers and indicated for them to gather around him at the counter. He leaned forward conspiratorially, but his eyes had a dangerous gleam to them.

"Let me give you guys a word of warning, never _ever _have dirty thoughts of her in your head. Because if _I _don't get to you guys first for thinking about the girl who I think of as my little sister in _that _way, and Mamoru does, by the time he is done, there won't be much of you left for me to play with. And when he is done, I will string you by your goolies by the arcade's door. You won't even _look _at her from now on. _Comprende?_"

Motoki's threat was met with several frantic nods.

---

The next day, Motoki greeted Usagi cheerfully as she entered the shop and sat quietly at the counter. She was wearing a long-sleeved, white turtle-neck shirt instead of her usual short-sleeved blouses.

"Did anything happen after Mamoru drag you off, Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked, concerned.

Usagi's face turned a bright furious red. "Um, I'm n-not supposed to eat an i-ice cream or a p-popsicle in public anymore."

"Oh." Motoki started laughing. His laughter was cut short when he noticed something hidden behind her turtle-neck. "Usagi, what's that on your neck?"

"A-a mosquito bite!" Usagi quickly said, her face an even more brilliant shade of red. In fact, even her ears had turned red.

"Ah. Mosquitoes are quite big nowadays, aren't they?" Motoki said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's summer after all," Usagi said.

"So you'll eat your cold treats at Mamoru's place from now on?" Motoki asked slyly.

"Yeah, he-" Usagi cut off, choking as she realised that Motoki had just tricked her.

Motoki's teasing was cut short as the jingle of the bells by the door heralded Mamoru's entrance. He was wearing one of his usual black shirts.

"Ah! Mamoru," Motoki said, grinning evilly.

"Motoki," Mamoru greeted back, a slight questioning tone in his voice.

"I heard you thought Usagi about other things she could suck and lick on?" Motoki said, cheerfully.

"Ah, yeah, that," Mamoru blushed faintly, his face showing how startled he was. He didn't think that Usagi would reveal such private facts to Motoki. But then he shook even that off as this was his _best friend._

"Must be some hickey, huh," Motoki went on.

"Yeah, she-" Mamoru was cut off as Usagi hastily slammed a hand over his mouth.

"We've got to get going Motoki. Mamoru-_baka_, the movie is starting soon," Usagi said, not giving a chance for either Mamoru nor Motoki to reply as she dragged her much taller partner into stumbling alongside her towards the exit.

"Have _fun_," Motoki said, laughing.

---

**-END-**


	18. Theme 18: Death

**#18. Death**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own anything except the story. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES****: Written in response to the "Usagi and Mamoru 100 Themes" challenge. Thank you to those people who have took the time to leave me a review.**

**I actually had this idea in my head for quite some time already. However, I just could not get into the emotions of this plot to write it. Then listening to A1's '**_**Heaven By My Side**_**' got me into the mood- but I never knew that my story would end this way. Enjoy.**

---

"Chiba-kun?"

Mamoru looked up to see one of his classmates smiling down at him. It was Takaaki Ayano, a pretty girl with long raven locks and grey eyes. Mamoru already knew of her interest in him, not that Ayano had bothered to keep it a secret. She was always openly flirting with him, despite the fact that he had diplomatically avoided her and turned her down, time and time again.

"Yes, Takaaki-san?" Mamoru pointedly used a more formal suffix.

"My friends and I-" the girl said, pointing at her group of female friends huddling together not too far away from them, completely ignoring the blatant aura of 'go away' Mamoru was displaying. "-would like to know if you would be interested in attending a _goukon _we are organising for tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, I already have plans for tomorrow," Mamoru said, smiling gently at the girl. "Maybe another time."

Mamoru collected his things and patting her on the head, as if he was an older brother, he whisked past her. Ayano stood there, stunned, and her hand went to her head to where he had patted her.

"Did he just _pat_ me on my head?!" she raged to her friends. "What does he have on that is more important than a _goukon _that _I'm_ attending?!"

---

Mamoru walked into the Crown Arcade on Saturday afternoon to see Usagi at her usual spot at the counter, chatting happily with Motoki. He made his way through the usual Saturday crowd to the empty seat next to the blonde.

"Oi, Odango Atama!" Mamoru greeted as he sat down next to her.

"Mamoru-baka!" Usagi greeted back cheerfully.

"Hi Motoki," Mamoru said, greeting his stunned friend. "So how bad did you fail your Math test yesterday?"

Usagi whipped out her test paper from some secret location, proudly displaying the grade scrawled in bold red across the right side of the paper with a wide grin.

"An eighty-seven?" Mamoru said, giving a low whistle. "Not bad for a pea brain."

Usagi gave a small snort. "At least it's a lot better than having an elephant's brain like yours."

"Miss Airhead, elephants are known as one of the more intelligent animals on this planet, for your information."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, Mr. I-Know-It-All. By the way, aren't you supposed to be sitting over there?"

She turned her head towards a group of people comprising of college-aged students, sitting somewhere near the back. The girls of the group were glaring daggers in Usagi's general direction. Mamoru looked around and recognised the girls, one of them being Ayano. Ayano was waving at him eagerly, gesturing that he should get up and immediately move over to the empty seat by her. Mamoru merely nodded at her in acknowledgement before he turned his back towards them.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Friends of yours, Mr. Lonesome?"

"Classmates, Ms. Social Butterfly."

"You're not going to go sit with them?"

"Nope," Mamoru said, grinning at her. "I already have a date for today."

Usagi gasped and pressed a hand at her chest. "Oh really? I never thought you were one to remember your dates, Mamoru d'ahou."

"You wound me, cotton candy brain. I never renegade on a promise," Mamoru said, giving Usagi a wry smile.

"Speaking of promises," Usagi said, turning to face the still-stunned Motoki. She smiled cheerfully, saying, "Motoki-niichan, one large strawberry special sundae please, and one combo A meal set. I think I'll also have two slices of the tiramisu cake and one large-sized vanilla sundae. Oh, and Mamoru-baka is paying for them today."

"Do you really have to try to burn a hole through my wallet, you bottomless pit?" Mamoru grumbled good-naturedly. "Just 'cause I said I'd buy you a meal if you got an A for your Math test doesn't mean you're supposed to clean my bank account out. Besides, I'm the one who helped you to get that A."

"At least I didn't ask you to treat me to a full French course meal, okay, you stingy old man," Usagi said, sticking her tongue out at him. "You're the one who wanted to start that bet."

"Wait!" Motoki suddenly yelped out.

Both Mamoru and Usagi turned to look at him, in synchronised time. It freaked Motoki out even more.

"Who are you both and what have you done to my friends?" Motoki said wildly. "You guys just came in here, and-and hurled insults at each other without Usagi storming off! And did I hear correctly when you said Mamoru is going to treat _you_ to a meal after_ tutoring _you for your Math test?!"

"Uh-huh," Usagi said, happily nodding. "Mamoru-buta here said he bet I couldn't get an A in my test. He lost, so he's treating me."

"She's telling the truth, Motoki," Mamoru said, chuckling at his best friend's expression.

Still unable to process what was going on, Motoki proceeded to prepare Usagi's orders without another word, although his mind was still in a whirl and his body was moving by itself automatically. He felt dazed as his ears picked up on Mamoru and Usagi's continuous good-natured, full-of-insults banter. He set the orders in front of Usagi robotically, still staring at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Thanks, Motoki-niichan," Usagi said, cheerfully. "_Itadakimasu_!"

Mamoru shook his head at Usagi, watching her dig into the huge amount of food. He was still amazed that a tiny girl like her could polish off enough food to feed three Sumo wrestlers. Motoki watched with wide eyes as his best friend smiled fondly at the girl next to him. How had he missed this development? When did it even start in the first place?

"My usual black, Motoki," Mamoru ordered, still smiling at the blonde next to him.

Well, _that _didn't change. Motoki frowned as he placed the steaming mug of coffee in front of Mamoru. The few girls that had entered after Mamoru was currently making their way over to them, and their faces were not looking too pleasant right then.

"Chiba-kun," Ayano greeted silkily, completely ignoring Usagi's presence. She stood so that she was partially blocking Mamoru's view of Usagi.

"Takaaki-san," Mamoru greeted back, his face suddenly turning to stone. "What can I do for you?"

"We just wanted to see if you would like to join us at the table over there," Ayano said, smiling at him.

"You will have to excuse me, Takaaki-san. I believe I did mention I have a date today," Mamoru said coolly.

Ayano turned slightly to glance at Usagi who was calmly sipping her milkshake. She smiled snidely and said, "And this would be your sister, I presume?"

"Really, Takaaki-san," Mamoru said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I think you must have a visit to the optometrist. In what way does she look like me? No, she's not my sister."

"A distant relative, perhaps?"

"Very distant, Takaaki-san. So distant that it would seem she was from the Moon while I'm stuck on Earth," Mamoru said, the laughter behind his voice was hardly concealed now. "Actually, she's my fiancée."

"What!"

Usagi could not hold back her laughter anymore. She burst out laughing.

"You- you're engaged to this- this fifteen-year-old child?!" Ayano managed to splutter out.

"Sixteen actually," Usagi said, standing up. Smiling, she held out her left hand in an attempt to shake hands with the stunned Ayano. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukino Usagi, soon to be Chiba Usagi."

Motoki's eyes widened as he saw the glint of Usagi's engagement ring. How had he managed to miss _that_?!

Ayano merely stared at Usagi's hand blankly. "What?" she said, completely unable to comprehend the circumstance.

Usagi smiled gently at the older girl, her eyes reflecting a thousand years' worth of wisdom. She suddenly looked a lot more matured, a lot more ethereal. She said softly, "It would mean a lot to me if you would wish us a good future together. You're the first we told after all."

"I- I," Ayano stuttered. She felt like the core of her had been pierced by Usagi's gaze. She finally sighed and smiled, defeated. "Congratulations. May you have all the happiness that you should have."

"Thank you," Usagi said, smiling with the smile of a woman who knew things beyond her age.

Ayano walked away with her friends in tow, after giving Mamoru a sad smile and a quiet congratulations.

---

"Ayano! How could you give up so easily! That was so obviously a lie!"

Ayano turned to her friend and shook her head. "No, that was no lie. I never had a chance in the first place. The two of them- did you see that? They do not belong here with us."

"Ayano, are you so shocked about the news that you're spouting nonsense now?" Her friend looked worriedly at her.

"No, I just realised there are some things that are meant to be, things that we will never understand. Her eyes made me realise it," Ayano said, smiling at her friend. "She has the eyes of a girl who has wisdom beyond her age."

"Huh?!"

"Please excuse me," Ayano said, smiling at the group gathered at the table. "I must take my leave now."

"Ayano!"

Ayano did not look back as she walked out of the shop.

---

"Since when have you two been in love with each other?!" Motoki asked, bewildered. This had to be the weirdest day in his life.

Again, Mamoru and Usagi were synchronised when they turned to look at him.

"Who said we were in love?" Usagi questioned.

"But-," Motoki showed a confused face. "You're engaged! Shouldn't you _be_ in love?!"

"We are not in love," Mamoru said, firmly.

"Then?!"

"We just have an unbreakable, unexplainable bond," Usagi said, shrugging carelessly, as if that answered the question.

"A bond that exists 'till death do us part," Mamoru said, grinning.

Motoki felt like his brain was about to explode.

---

_Twenty years later:_

It had been a large funeral. The people in the church were the ones who had their lives lightened up by this one girl, and now they felt that a bleak hole had appeared within them. Many thought that it was so unfair that her life had been snuffed out so early.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mamoru," Motoki told his best friend quietly.

Mamoru smiled tiredly at his friend. "Thank you."

Usagi had died saving the world, but no one here except the few who were involved knew. The Silver Moon Crystal had not been able to save her this time. Although most of the people here thought that Usagi had died at the young age of thirty-six, her true anatomical age was twenty-one. She had stopped aging as soon as she reached her twenty-first birthday. The very same ignorant people now were staring at her husband, a virile forty-year-old who did not look a day older then when he did at twenty-five, their gazes full of pity and concern.

"'Till death do we part?" Mamoru murmured. "It won't be that easy to lose me, Odango Atama. I'll come find you as soon as my time is up."

---

"I'm so bored!" Usagi wailed.

Her death had not been painful, Usagi remembered. When she had come to conciousness, she found herself in this place where she is now- a place that was also known as the limbo area, where souls lived before they were reincarnated into their next life. There was nothing to do here except to wander around, to mingle with the other thousands of souls here. It was rare, almost unheard of; that the spirits would meet the spirits of the people they knew in their past lives when they were still living in any of the worlds. This was the place where new planets and new star seeds were born, recreated or recycled from those that had died and returned here.

"Mamoru-baka," Usagi whispered. "I miss you, you idiot. It's boring here without you."

---

And when Mamoru had lived his full life-span, he died with a peaceful smile on his face. Those who knew him well knew he was off to find the one girl he loved with his entire being.

---

"Oi, Odango Atama."

Usagi turned around, unable to stop the tears prickling her eyelids from flowing. "Took you long enough, Mamoru-baka."

Mamoru snorted. "Not like you bothered to search for _me_."

"Not like I knew when you were arriving," Usagi said, mimicking his tone. "'Sides, I thought it was 'till death do us part."

"Yeah, right," Mamoru said. "As if I would just let you lose me that easily. I didn't say I won't come find you after Death parted us, did I?"

Usagi did not say anything. She stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands wrangled together.

"Come here."

And Usagi ran into Mamoru's arms, returning to where she belonged.

---

**- END -**


End file.
